Can't be sexy?
by You're killing me now
Summary: "Kurt had turned him into a living, breathing teenage hormone." After 2x15, 'Sexy', Kurt visits Blaine and vows this time, he WILL be sexy. And Blaine WILL want more. Klaine, rated T for sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't just want to take Pav and drop me back?" Kurt asked, slightly nervous. He clutched the birdcage closer to his chest, not caring when his seatbelt dug painfully into his neck. Blaine chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Don't worry, Kurt," He smiled, glancing at him quickly and then back to the road, "I get it, you're worried about meeting my parents, but c'mon. All they'll see is two friends."

"Hm, until they realise we're both gay," Kurt said sarcastically. He straightened in his seat and unclenched his fists, letting go of the bars of the cage and flipped his hair, "And I'm not worried."

"There's no reason to be," Blaine said reassuringly as he turned off the roundabout, "My parents are okay with it. Well, not as comfortable as _your_ dad," He said, looking to Kurt again, "But they're pretty cool."

"Okay," Was the only thing he could reply with. He glanced out of the window and just saw a blur of trees, although the sun was shining through them. It was a Sunday and Blaine had managed to persuade Kurt to come to his house, under the pretence of letting Pavarotti free in his room for a while as they stocked up on bird seed and cleaned it out. Kurt knew he could do this by himself but accepted the offer anyway, curious as to what Blaine's house looked like.

The rest of the car journey passed quite quickly because at a traffic light, Blaine hooked up his iPod to the speakers in the car. He sang along to the music every now and then and Kurt watched him, stomach squirming at his voice.

A song which was obviously called "Stutter" came on and Kurt vaguely remembered it from a video he'd seen online. Blaine watched him struggle to remember where and he laughed.

"You know it? Sing along!" He said.

Kurt grinned and they both just belted out the lyrics to various songs that came on. Blaine had exactly the same music taste as himself, which was effectively a mix of everything. Kurt was laughing and Blaine danced and tapped out the rhythm on the steering wheel but then they turned into his lane.

"Woah..." Kurt said as he stared out the window, "Are you _rich_?"

The houses they passed were all very regal and very very large. Most of them had long drive ways and even gates with a little telecom thing.

Blaine looked uncomfortable, "My dad's... well off. Don't judge me by the life I live at home though. I'm hoping to break the stereotype." He grinned. Kurt still felt slightly nauseous.

He turned into what seemed like the biggest house there and stopped in front of the gate. He rolled down his window and spoke into the little doorbell, "Mom, it's Blaine. And Kurt."

Kurt knew he said his name to comfort him but as the gates slid open and Blaine eased up the drive, it just made him hold the cage tightly again. Pav started chattering from inside it and Kurt poked a finger through the bars and stroked the soft feathers of his head, soothing himself more than the bird.

The car stilled and Blaine unclipped his belt and opened the door. Kurt fiddled with his seatbelt, struggling with the cage and then his door opened. Blaine leaned in and lifted the cage from his lap, his hand brushing Kurt's as he did. He smiled slightly and said, "It'll be fine."

Kurt managed to get out and as he took the cage again, they stood on the porch awkwardly for a few minutes as Blaine fumbled for his house key. He found it and opened the door.

Inside the hallway was beautiful. The staircase dominated the room but smooth antiques were place around the walls, all pale blue and pink.

"And you thought you were nicknamed Porcelain," Blaine smirked and gently poked at Kurt's face, indicating why. His touch made Kurt blush and it was lucky Blaine had started to lead them into the kitchen.

A woman dressed in a chic blouse and pencil skirt turned as they entered, her soft brunette hair tumbling down her back. She matched the house perfectly.

"Oh hello Blaine!" She said and smiled towards Kurt, "You must be his friend!"

Kurt smiled at her soft voice and shifted the cage to one arm, extending the other to shake her hand. She took it graciously and Kurt wondered why he was even worried in the first place. He was even feeling proud he was there.

"Want any food?" She asked.

"It's okay, Mom," Blaine said, "Kurt and I got something this morning."

"You sure? I could always cook up something-"

"Mom!" He chuckled, "We're going upstairs."

Before she could change her mind, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and jogged out the room, tugging him along. Kurt struggled to keep the red in his cheeks from creeping up again but he couldn't help remembering the day he 'spied' on the Warblers, and how this reminded him of running through the corridors again.

They got up the stairs and Blaine led him into his room and it was completely different to how he expected. Everything was a soft yellow and a large plush bed was to one side. It wasn't massive, but fairly big. There was a desk, a TV, an old Playstation 2 and a soft rug on the floor. Kurt put Pav's cage down as Blaine kicked off his shoes. He suddenly felt very cocky.

Looking around the room, he confidently sauntered over to where Blaine's desk was and trailed his fingers down the surface. He spun around slowly to face Blaine his hands behind him on the polished desk. Blaine smiled then chuckled, "Neat enough for your OCD, Kurt?"

Kurt ducked his head and nodded silently. Blaine crouched down on the floor against his bed and signalled Kurt to come join him. He plonked down next to Blaine, who opened Pav's cage door and the little bird hopped out after a slight hesitation. Blaine scooped him up in his hands and stroked his head, cooing gently. Kurt found the scene adorable and suddenly felt jealous of the bird. He shook it off and continued to watch Blaine with Pav.

"I bet if Pavarotti was a guy he'd be pretty sexy," Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt's eyes widened at the pure randomness that the older boy sitting next to him had just sprouted. Blaine then caught his eye and he suddenly felt as if Blaine was take a blow at him for the whole 'Animal' performance earlier in the week, which Kurt still cringed at. Thinking back, he remembered what Blaine had said to him after the performance, "_You look like you had gas pains..."_

Was he really that unsexy? He tried to cover up the hint of malice that rose in his voice as he replied "He's a bird, Blaine."

Just as Blaine was about to retort, a deep voice who Kurt suspected to be his father called for him. Blaine politely excused himself and Kurt was left alone. He laced his fingers through the fur of the rug and looked at the little yellow bird.

"He thinks I can't be sexy?" he mumbled looking. Pav continued hopping around, chirping in agreement.

"I guess that means I just have to prove him wrong," he finished smirking to himself.

While waiting for him to return Kurt kicked of his shoes and made himself comfortable on Blaine's bed after he'd placed the darling bird back in its cage. When Blaine entered again his eyes widened as he looked at Kurt who was lying on his stomach. Kurt glanced up at Blaine and smirked, "I must say, you were a _very_ cute baby, Blaine."

Blaine looked very confused until he looked down at the brown photo album that Kurt had managed to find. Blushing, he suddenly became very aware at what type of pictures were in there.

Before he could stop him, Kurt had turned the page, "Oh, Blaine you have a very dashing-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Blaine had grabbed the book off of him, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Kurt, you-" Blaine tried to exclaimed but just chuckled foolishly as he snapped the book shut, "What are you doing?"

"What did your dad want?" Kurt asked, sitting up. Blaine sat on the end of his bed and his weight shifted Kurt a little.

"Uh, nothing," He replied and smiled at Kurt.

_That smile._ One corner of his mouth turned up, almost invitingly and his eyes even shone. Like, _really_ shone. His hair had escaped that awful gel and a few curls framed his face. God, he was the definition of sexy.

"Hey," Kurt said, "I was thinking about what you were trying to say the other day..."

Blaine looked mildly baffled but also intrigued, "What?"

"About... well, what triggered the 'talk' with my dad."

Blaine's eyes popped slightly, "Oh!" He giggled. He _giggled_! Kurt wanted to just rip his clothes off right there.

Kurt stood up and moved so he was opposite Blaine. Blaine stood up too and Kurt thanked the height difference.

"Kurt, you don't have to..." Blaine trailed off. God, he wanted this too. Badly. But just thinking of when he first saw Kurt, struggling to be strong but crying in the coffee shop. Of how vulnerable he looked after Karofsky...

"No, I want to prove this to you," Kurt said, equally quiet. Blaine exhaled lightly, a little laugh.

"Kurt, you don't have to prove anything to me. I just want to help you-" He said.

Kurt leaned in slowly and quickly at the same time. He cut off Blaine's words but pressing his lips against his. It was soft and sweet and so, so different to Karofsky. He was just reminded faintly of mint and _sweetness_. He slowly moved his hands up to his neck and Blaine touched Kurt's chest gently.

Kurt smiled and sharply bit down on Blaine's lip, but made sure he didn't hurt him. He pulled away leaving a breathless, red-face Blaine looking at Kurt in awe.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," He said, his hands still tracing Blaine's neck.

"Kurt-" He said, astonished. He then looked faintly sad, "You don't have to do this. I'm the only openly gay kid you know, okay? I don't want to be your only option."

Kurt smiled and bit his own lip, searching Blaine's face, "I'm not. I really... really like you."

Blaine looked at his lips and then back to his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Kurt grinned, "You're too dapper for me to not have."

Blaine smiled and leaned in for another. Kurt obliged and let Blaine pull him back so they were both sitting on the bed. All he could focus on were how soft his lips were and he lifted a hand to the back of Blaine's head, entwining his fingers in his hair. That didn't actually have gel in it at all. Kurt smirked; he pushed Blaine gently down and swiftly moved on top of him, not once breaking the kiss.

Kurt slowly moved down Blaine's neck, kissing it lightly. Kurt could feel Blaine arching his back as if to get closer to Kurt with every kiss and finally he stopped at Blaine's collar bone where he let his tongue flick out on to his skin. Kurt smirked as he heard a little whimper come from Blaine's mouth.

Moving back up to his neck Kurt, clenched his teeth and without even thinking about it he bit Blaine's neck and sucked. The groan that Blaine was so desperately trying to hide erupted out of his lips. Kurt once again licked the sore skin he'd just bitten; there was most defiantly going to be a bruise there. Kurt sighed and sat up, he wanted to continue but he knew he couldn't, he had a plan after all. He lifted himself off Blaine and stood up straightening his clothes in the mirror, he hated wrinkles.

He saw Blaine prop himself up on his elbows in the mirror, looking adorably scruffy. He caught Kurt's eyes in the mirror and raised his triangle-y eyebrows in question.

"I called my dad when you were talking to yours," he unlocked his phone and smiled at his... _friend_.

"He's outside now. See you Blaine."

Kurt picked up Pavarotti's cadge and didn't even turn round to look at Blaine. _Oh this is going to be fun,_ Kurt thought as he strolled down stairs a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"Kurt! You- you forgot the birdseed!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kurt woke up to his alarm and took a quick shower. He was going through his skin regime when his phone next to him buzzed. He glanced at the screen.

**Kurt, you really need to explain yourself ;) - - - Blaine**

Kurt smirked at the wink face. He'd got Blaine to flirt with him via text! He screwed on the lid of his moisturizer and picked up his phone to text back.

**Get some concealer on that mark. K x**

Kurt was fixing his hair when he finally got a reply.

**Don't own any make up. Will have to flaunt it. - - - Blaine**

He rolled his eyes and texted back.

**Not good enough. K x**

He really liked having the upper hand in the relationship. Kurt locked his phone, and put it in his satchel. Burt called for him to get some food and get ready to go so he went into the kitchen, took an apple and waggled his fingers at his dad, not forgetting to grab something from the coat rack.

* * *

Blaine walked through the corridors of Dalton to an early morning Warblers meeting. He kept tugging on the collar of his shirt, trying to hide the rather prominent bruise. If David or Wes even glimpsed it they would know that he was... romantically involved with someone else. And they would either think it was with Kurt or without Kurt. Both options would have slightly negative comments.

He tried lifting the side of his collar up but he knew someone would try to fix it or ask him to. Then everyone would be staring at his neck. Damn Kurt and his ways.

Blaine had realised what had triggered this – the 'Animal' performance. He'd offended Kurt and then tried to open it up and talk to him about it. Kurt obviously felt humiliated. So he wanted to prove Blaine wrong.

Blaine knew (and hoped) that Kurt wasn't just doing this for the hell of it. He wanted Blaine, right? Just as much as Blaine wanted Kurt.

He shook his head a little. How was Kurt dominating his thoughts? Hell, Blaine was the older one. Shouldn't he be the one not getting distracted?

Blaine stopped outside the double doors which would lead to the Warblers. He smiled wanly and prayed no one would look at his neck. Maybe if he just kept his hand on it-?

"You didn't even _try_ to cover it up?" A gleeful voice shouted from beside him. He turned just in time to see a massive red thing fly at his face.

He nearly yelled but then realised it was Kurt and he was just pouncing on him with a large red scarf in his hands. He wrapped it around Blaine's neck and smiled proudly.

"Hm, red's your colour too," He commented and looked up at Blaine, "It happens to suit my skin tone perfectly. You could just about pull it off," He smirked.

"Kurt!" He grinned and watched as he took one end from his chest and placed it over his back. He was so close.

"Come on," Kurt smiled almost cheekily, "We have a meeting to attend."

"I probably would've gone in if it wasn't for this," Blaine retorted, pointing to his neck.

"Oh, please, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "The way you were moaning, you were practically begging for a hickey a few miles lower!" He said and pinged Blaine's belt.

Blaine laughed in surprise as Kurt opened the door and realised how quiet it was in the room.

Thad, Wes and David were all watching the pair enter in silent shock at the conversation they'd just heard. Yes, that definitely was a sexual innuendo. Yes, that definitely was talking about Blaine wanting a blow job. And yes, that was definitely coming from Kurt Hummel, the young new kid.

"Hey," Kurt said normally, "I thought you were all going to be here?"

Blaine was frozen in the doorway, mortification showing on his face. Wes looked to the other upperclassmen and when they were not going to reply, he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, yes, we delayed the meeting... Should be. Uh, should be starting in a few minutes."

"Okay," Kurt said and walked over to one of the plush sofas and sat down. All three of them were staring at him and Blaine was still just standing there, humiliated.

"Oh, come on," Kurt said, "If Blaine was straight and I was a girl you would all be 'woo'ing for him right now. I guess we're together. Leave it at that."

Wes, David and Thad swapped looks and at that moment Jeff bounded in, blonde hair askew. He nudged Blaine as he did and he seemed to blink himself back to reality. He stumbled over to Kurt and sat down.

"What did I miss?" Jeff grinned. Everyone swapped looks and stayed mute. Kurt sighed and no one answered him. Gradually all the other Warblers filed in.

"So..." David trailed off into the general chatter of the other boys, "Where did you get that scarf from Blaine?"

Blaine briefly glanced at David and shrugged.

"Well red is so your colour, mate," He just mumbled 'mm' and heard Kurt replying for him with "I thought exactly that."

Eventually everyone calmed down and took their seats to get ready to listen to what the council members had to say. It was Thad who spoke up first.

"Right, as well all know, regionals are coming up very soon and we have yet to decide a song." Wes nodded in agreement and continued saying "To choose, we thought if all discuss in little groups and then proceeded in voting, this way we all have choice."

A lot of members were excited about this 'new way' of picking a song so they automatically got into groups of three or four. Blaine figured he was in a group with Kurt, David and Wes but really he wasn't saying anything. However he was concentrating on other peoples conversations and was beginning to get overly paranoid, especially because Thad kept looking in his direction and whispering things. After awhile he was informed that his group has picked a groups were then all went quiet as Thad stood up and picked on people to say what they're group had picked. It eventually came to Blaine's group.

After an encouraging nod from Wes, Kurt stood up.

"Um, we were thinking Hummingbird heartbeat by Katy Perry?" he said, turning it into a question. Some happy mummers went around the room and Blaine looked up as he recognised it.

Thad watched the recognition, "Right, that's actually pretty good. Nice backbeat."

"That's what I thought," Kurt said, more confident, "I mean, simple to follow, soft at first and then a bit for the beat boxers in here." He smiled and looked towards the group of people who usually did that part.

David then spoke, "I reckon we could even do it now. We could see how it goes?"

Thad smiled, "I'm fine with that. Anyone got a problem?"

He was met with a lot of grins and people started to stand up. Blaine was watching everyone and Kurt sidled up to him.

"Come on, you have the more powerful voice," He said, "You know this song, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Sing it. And don't care what anyone says. No bullying policy, right?" He grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up.

The backing singers all grouped together in the room and Wes said, "Pretty simple, so improvise, okay?" He counted them in and they started humming the tune.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut for a second and forced himself to be confident. He was leading this duet so he better get it right.

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity,_" Blaine sung and grinned at Kurt, "_The first time, every time when you're touching me."_

"_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen!"_ Kurt sang sweetly from the other side of the room, "_Under the sun, we are one buzzin' energy."_

Blaine felt that Kurt would want to skip the next part so after sending a glance to Kurt and the Warblers, in time they both sung the chorus.

"_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat!" _They sang in unison walking to each other, _"Spread my wings and make me fly. The taste of your honey is so sweet, when you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat."_

"_You love me, you love me, never love me, not... Not, oh-no!" _They skipped again, singing to each other now, _"When we are in perfect harmony, you make me so right, towards your sip of me!"_

They then repeated the chorus one last time and ending loudly on the word 'heartbeat'. The Warblers started clapping and patting each other on the back while Kurt and Blaine, both breathing heavily, smiled at each other. Thad walked over the them and put and arm on each shoulder.

"Really nice, guys," He said, "Definitely going on the maybe list."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt chuckled.

* * *

It was lunch and Kurt had gone to go buy a fresh salad. Blaine was waiting for him, sipping at a smoothing when David and Wes sat down in front of him. He looked up.

"Hm?"

"Blaine," David looked to Wes, "We wanted to talk to you."

_Here we go,_ Blaine thought.

"About Kurt?" He asked flatly. They both blinked.

"Um, yeah," Wes said, "We just – we don't think it's a good idea for you two to... date."

Blaine furrowed his brow, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" David reassured quickly, "It's just – he's younger than you, and-"

"So what?" Blaine instantly defended. It wasn't as if there was a bloody 5 year gap.

"Wait, Blaine," Wes interrupted, "Let us tell our side, okay? Then you can have your say."

Blaine nodded.

"Well, first off, him being younger than you _is_ a slight issue," Wes persisted, "I mean, you told us what happened after Animal-"

"Shh!" Blaine hissed and looked towards Kurt who was biting his lip, deciding on what salad to get. He turned back around, "I told you that confidentially. Don't go shouting it around!"

"Anyway, he's not _ready_..."

Blaine thought back to the previous day in his room and how soft Kurt's scarf now felt around his neck as if it were being covered in a hundred little kisses, "Huh." He scoffed. They ignored him.

"It just seems to us," David continued, "That because you are like the only two gay people here, you have to go out with each other."

Blaine looked at both of them, "Okay, for your information, I had the same doubts. But you know what? I asked him before anything happened and I _made sure_ he wanted to do this. Do you have any idea how good it feels to actually be with someone after years of taking shit for who I was? And now you're trying to turn it on me again-?"

"No, Blaine, we weren't-"

"I don't really want to talk to you about this," Blaine said, forcing himself to calm down, "-I'm going to leave."

He stood up, disregarding David and Wes's protests and walked away from them. Kurt had just got his food and was walking over to him, looking curious. Blaine simply held his elbow gently and spun him around so they were walking in the opposite direction.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Blaine said, "We're going to eat in your room for a change," He smiled.

* * *

Blaine looked around Kurt's room. Everything had its place, yet really he'd not really unpacked anything.

"How are you ever going to feel settled here if you just leave things in boxes?"

Kurt looked up from his salad, "It's fine the way it is, and anyway it's just stuff from ages ago."

Blaine peered into the box, being slightly nosey. A lot of the belongings were photos. Picking one up, he recognised it was the New Directions glee club. Blaine eyed the photo closely and noticed that a baby faced Kurt sat next to Mercedes and he also noticed that Kurt was wearing the scarf he'd given to Blaine this morning.

He smiled, "Why Kurt you had such an adorable baby face!" he said cheekily.

Kurt looked up, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks and Blaine looked proud seeing as this time it wasn't him who was embarrassed. Kurt glared and stood up, a business-like look on his face. He grabbed the end of the red scarf pulled it towards him, Blaine stumbling slightly at the force of it. Kurt had tight grip on the scarf and he smiled to himself as this meant he could easily just get the photo out of Blaine's hands. While doing so he somehow managed to take of the scarf.

He chucked it behind him onto the bed and when he looked up Blaine had regained his straight posture. Blaine's hand had automatically gone to cover up the hickey and Kurt's lips poised themselves down as he noticed this.

He lifted his hand to Blaine's neck and he gently gripped Blaine's hand then pulled it down to their sides, not letting go.

Kurt smirked as he laid eyes on it. Oh yes, good thing he'd brought that scarf this morning. Blaine looked down at both their hands.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to embarrass me?"

Kurt smiled and used his other hand to cup Blaine's face, "That really isn't my intention."

Blaine lifted his eyes to look into Kurt's, "You do realize you can't just go around biting me right?" he said, the corner of his mouth tilting up.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "That's what you think, Blaine Anderson."

"You give me another hickey, one that's see able anyway, you're getting a massive one where you can't cover it" Blaine said, a smirk poised in his mouth.

"Blaine, dear, you're not tall enough. You might want to stick to things _lower down_." Kurt chuckled as it shut him up. He gently pulled Blaine's face closer to his. They were mere centimetres apart now and Blaine had shut his eyes, waiting for the kiss. However Kurt instead smirked and blew into his face. Blaine's features crumpled as he winced and his eyes opened a lovely red colour spreading onto his face.

"Red is a good colour on you," Kurt repeated, walking towards his bed and picking up the scarf he'd thrown earlier, "And thanks to that threat, I think I'll be keeping my scarf."

Blaine chuckled and then started coughing.

"Ew," Kurt grinned, "I definitely don't want a kiss now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow!  
All we can is thank you _so _much for all the story alerts. It really keeps us wanting to write :3  
****If you have the time, remember to review! :D **

* * *

Tuesday morning Kurt woke up to the buzz of his phone. He picked it up to turn off his alarm but saw a text instead. He rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow, squinting at the glare of the light from the screen.

**Ill. They think it's laryngitis. - - - Blaine**

Kurt squinted. But he hadn't shown any symptoms... Well, unless he just had throat pains and a headache without telling Kurt. Then again, he did sound slightly throaty in Hummingbird Heartbeat. Kurt laughed a little inside as he realised he'd been kissing Blaine. Oh no. Was he contagious?

Kurt managed to text a reply in the end.

**Why didn't you tell me you'd been feeling ill? Not coming to class today then? K x**

He got a text back quickly. Blaine was obviously hanging onto his phone for something to do.

**Just thought it was lovesick, haha :) and my dad came to collect me once the nurse heard me coughing my guts up at 2am. Now I'm stuck at home losing my voice. - - - Blaine**

Kurt smiled a little, wide awake now.

**Want me to come round after school's done? I could bring Pav. K x**

**You can come without Pav. I'm seriously bored! - - - Blaine**

Kurt grinned at his phone foolishly. He didn't know what to reply back without sounding needy so settled for a little sarcastic comment.

**Only if you drop those silly little hyphens. It was cute at first but not now. K x**

His phone lit up again.

**Deal :) Blaine**

Kurt grinned again and rolled over on his back. It was just after 6 in the morning now. He got up to have a shower as there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep.

Kurt had been happy all day even though Warblers practise was a bit lonely without Blaine. It was cut early and this meant he had more time to hang out with Blaine, so either way he was happy. Kurt had decided not to bring Pavarotti with him because there wasn't much point really.

Kurt parked his car in the long driveway that Blaine's house had, he knocked on the door and waited. After a few short seconds the door was opened wide by Blaine's mother. His mother, which Kurt realized was very friendly, probably would've carried him up stairs if she could. She gave Kurt instructions to Blaine's room even though he knew where it was. He didn't bother knocking so he was quite surprised when he saw Blaine practically dancing around his room in his pyjama bottoms and nothing else.

Blaine froze in mid spin and looked at Kurt, giving him a small cute smile. Kurt closed the door and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were sick?"

"I am" Blaine squeaked, his voice very uneven.

Kurt stifled a laugh and grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pushed him down onto the mattress, "Your voice sounds awful so instead of dancing around, probably making yourself even more ill, sit down and rest."

Blaine smirked as Kurt bossed him around but obliged and shuffled backwards in his bed so he was leaning against the pillows. Kurt dumped his satchel on the floor and walked over to the TV.

"What are you doing?" Blaine tried to ask but it came out as, "Wha are oo doi..."

He rubbed a hand to his throat as his sentence trailed off, squeaking horribly. He was really losing his voice.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and smiled. Blaine's hair was unruly, curls bouncing everywhere. It looked like it'd grown overnight. He looked bewildered at his own voice which made Kurt find him cuter.

"Finding a movie," He replied, "Oh, got you a bottle of coke by the way. I let it get flat on the way though, apparently it's better."

Blaine smiled appreciatively although Kurt couldn't see it and he leaned over the side of the bed to rummage around in his bag. Two bottles were in there so he took the unsealed one and sipped.

"Beauty and the beast?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up, embarrassed. Okay, so he had a slight Disney obsession. Was that a crime? He prepared himself for some comments he wouldn't be able to reply to, voice or no voice.

"I love this film!" Kurt squealed, bouncing on his toes and surprising Blaine, "I used to watch it with my mom every weekend."

He smiled to himself as he looked down at the DVD case. Blaine knew the situation with his mom so grinned and squeaked out, "Put it on."

Kurt turned on the TV and popped the disk in. He bounded over to Blaine's bed and said, "Shuffle up then."

They spent the next hour or so watching the film together in Blaine's bed. It was so nice that Blaine leant his head against Kurt's shoulder and after a while he drifted off. He woke up soon though because he heard someone picking up Anastasia.

He opened his eyes and realised he was now lying on his side. He looked up and said, "Anastasia!"

Kurt was holding up a dark blue guitar that was propped against the wardrobe and he looked over, "Sorry?"

Blaine pointed at the guitar and Kurt grinned, "You named it? Anastasia?"

Blaine nodded, smiling. Kurt grinned and slipped it over his head.

"Hey, hey, Blaine-" He said, "-Do I remind you of anyone?"

Kurt ruffled his hair up and posed with the guitar, looking really intense. Blaine rolled his eyes and pointed to himself.

"Yes, you!" Kurt laughed and walked over to Blaine, holding out the guitar, "Show me something good?"

Blaine bit his lip but grinned. He sat up and took the guitar, easing the strap over his shoulder. Kurt watched as he gently picked at each string, tuning it by ear and then look back up. He nodded and started playing.

Kurt recognised the song, "This is Belle!" He exclaimed. Blaine grinned.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, enthralled and started singing. It wasn't messing-around-in-the-car singing, he was enjoying it but properly hitting all the notes. Blaine looked at him and after a while stopped playing, just looking at Kurt.

Kurt licked his lips and leaned in. Blaine tried to warn him of his illness but Kurt already took that into consideration. He gently held his shoulder, ignoring the guitar and kissed his neck softly.

He pulled back, "You need sleep. You dozed off only 20 minutes into the movie. I'll leave you now," Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned gratefully and put the guitar next to his bed as Kurt leaned over to get his satchel. Like he couldn't help it, he leaned over and kissed Blaine's forehead.

As Blaine settled down and Kurt left the room he swore he heard him mumble, "Even if I wasn't sexy, I'd be one hell of a sweet guy." Blaine chuckled.

* * *

Kurt looked into his mirror and oh yes, he was looking very good this morning if he did say so himself. It was Saturday and the rest of the week had practically flown by even though Blaine hadn't yet returned to school. Kurt had promised to come visit him so that was exactly what he was doing today.

He made it to Blaine's house with no troubles, Blaine had text him earlier this morning telling him that there was a key under the plant pot outside and Kurt could just let himself in. He pulled into the drive, located the key and opened the front door and peered into the empty house.

"Blaine?" He called out; no response. Kurt closed the door and began to make his way up stairs the direction of Blaine's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked in, to find it was empty.

He opened the door wider, stepped in and suddenly he felt someone wrap their hands around his waist resting their chin on his shoulder. "Still haven't got your voice back?" Kurt asked butterflies raging in his stomach.

"Kinda," Blaine said, his voice sounding rusty. If Kurt was being honest he thought it sounded pretty darn sexy like that, not that he would say that out loud.

Instead, he replied, "Looks like I'll be getting the solos from now on then."

Blaine moved his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and smiled, "Don't count on it, new kid."

Kurt grinned and ducked from under Blaine's hug. He spun opposite him and grabbed his hands, "You're feeling okay apart from voice now, right?"

Blaine smiled, "Mhm."

"Okay," Kurt grinned, "Then we are doing some cooking!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "I'm not a very good cook," He admitted, "I made myself some Pot Noodles anyway so I don't need lunch."

Kurt looked disgusted at him, "Pot Noodles? Eugh, not at all healthy."

Blaine chuckled and cleared his throat hoarsely, "So what do you suggest we make?"

Kurt grinned and looked angelic. He delved into his large bag and pulled out a carrier bag full of ingredients, "Cakes!"

Blaine didn't even bother with the obvious unhealthy-ness of it and smiled at his innocent face. He let Kurt lead them into the massive kitchen and he made himself right at home sifting through the cupboards while Blaine sat on a stool, rolling up his sleeves of his massive hoodie he had on.

"Okay," Kurt smiled and he placed a mixing bowl on the table, "I am going to teach you how to make these perfect, perfect cakes so turn the radio on and we can cook in style."

Blaine grinned and turned on the radio to some random station. Kurt had start measuring ingredients and he was just sieving some flour into the bowl, one hand on his hip as the other shook the utensil, getting rid of the lumps. Blaine couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. Kurt smiled and leaned his head to the side and rested it on Blaine's, still watching the flour.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, smirking to himself.

"Yes?"

"You are so stereotypically gay."

Kurt froze slightly and Blaine chuckled out loud, further teasing him. Kurt realised his was kidding and bit his lip, wondering what to do. He darted his hand into the bowl, grabbed a handful of flour and turned so fast that Blaine didn't know what was happening. He threw the flour, turning his dark curls white and laughed as Blaine looked shocked.

Kurt clapped his hands, sending little white clouds around them both. Blaine laughed too, not even bothering to dust it out his hair and dipped his hand into the nearest container to his left. He grabbed a handful of cocoa powder and threw this to Kurt who shrieked, trying to bat it away, failing.

Hell broke loose then, more flour, cocoa powder, sugar and even a few eggs flying around the kitchen, the only sounds being laughing, shrieking and protesting. Kurt feigned grabbing Blaine's hair and when he raised his hands, Kurt tackled him either side of his ribs, tickling him. Blaine let out an oddly high-pitched squeal and doubled up, sending both him and Kurt to the floor.

He took advantage of this moment and rolled over quickly, on top of Kurt. He straddled him, pinning down each arm as Kurt tried to wriggle free. Blaine grinned and leaned down, touching his forehead to him.

"Truce?" He asked.

"No way," Kurt grinned maliciously, his breath soft and warm on Blaine's cheek. Blaine nearly shuddered.

Kurt had turned him into a living, breathing teenage hormone.

"Okay," Blaine said, "Fine." He moved his head so they were cheek to cheek.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt giggled and then gasped as Blaine's mouth gently gnawed at his neck.

"No, that's not fair!" Kurt whispered, but still laughing. He could feel Blaine smile but he continued.

"Not the best position to do this in!" Kurt finally managed to say. Blaine laughed into his neck and suddenly stood up, holding a hand up.

"Either I'm better or you're just having an influence on me, but we should probably clean this room," Blaine chuckled. Kurt ran a hand through his hair and accepted the hand, smiling. Blaine let out a breath softly.

"Ooh, got a bit of a mark there," he grinned, flicking Kurt's neck. Kurt looked horrified.

"Oh, what?" He asked, pressing his neck, "If my dad sees this, he'll go mental!"

"Calm down, wear a scarf or something," Blaine grinned. He turned up the radio and threw a sponge to Kurt, who caught it easily, "Seeing as you started this, help."

Kurt laughed inwardly as he realised the roles really had been reversed. He still needed to prove to Blaine that he _was_ in fact, sexy.

"Ooh!" Kurt gasped and ran to the radio. Blaine watched in amusement as he tuned station to station, hoping it would be on, "Yes!"

"What?" Blaine asked as familiar music blasted into the kitchen. His face changed as he realised it was... Beyoncé? His eyes popped, "Kurt, are you-"

He stopped speaking as Kurt span around and put one hand on his hip, shaking to the music. Blaine's jaw dropped open as Kurt smiled almost saucily as him. He started mouthing the lyrics and threw his hands into the air then continued to shake his hips. Blaine was speechless.

Kurt carried on dancing, laughing along and turned around. Blaine couldn't help it. His gaze was drawn to Kurt's butt.

_Oh_, He thought, _Yeah. That's why I like guys._

It came to the chorus and Blaine actually laughed out loud as Kurt pointed to his finger, looking straight at him. And then he did it. _He smacked his butt._

Oh, Blaine would just take him there and then if he could. Kurt burst out laughing at Blaine's expression and turned down the radio, walking towards him.

"Your face!" He said and watched as poor little gentlemanly Blaine tried to close his mouth. To no avail. There Kurt was, covered in flour and cocoa powder, smacking his butt to Blaine. He may have imagined this before but it was impossible.

"You..." Blaine tried to substitute a word for Kurt but couldn't. He just shook his head. Kurt smiled that sweet smile and picked up a sponge. He turned away from Blaine, rubbing down a counter.

"I must say-" Kurt called out, not turning around, "-I guess sexy can just come naturally to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt practically growled as he stormed up to Blaine who was leaning outside Kurt's dorm room. He didn't say a word to Blaine but pulled him into the room practically slamming the door behind him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked insure of himself.

Kurt sighed and leaned on the door, banging his head against the wood "Blaine Anderson, I hate you."

Blaine's features crumpled, "K-Kurt?"

Kurt gave a spiteful laugh, "You see this thing on my neck?" Blaine nodded silently admiring his handiwork; Kurt however pulled the scarf back round his neck, tighter. "My dad saw and I swear I have never had such an awkward conversation at the dinner table in my life."

Blaine laughed playfully, "Serves you right"

Kurt narrowed his eyes not finding this at all amusing, "Excuse me?"

Blaine walked towards Kurt who never once broke eye contact, reached out for the grey woolly scarf that Kurt had wrapped around his neck and pulled it down slightly. For a few flickering moments Blaine let his finger trace the mark he then smirked and said "You started it."

Kurt pulled Blaine's hand away, huffed and went to sit on his bed, Blaine following like a lost little puppy behind him. Kurt contained a smile as Blaine kneeled down on the floor both of his hands cupping Kurt's knee caps, "Explain?"

_Kurt sat up in his room looking through some of Lady Gaga's tweets on his iPhone. It was something to pass the time while he waited for dinner. He heard a knock at his door, "Dinner's ready."_

_It was Finn so Kurt replied a simple, "Kay," as he heard Finn's trudging footsteps disappear._

_Rolling off the bed, he looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes automatically trailed to the bruise forming on his neck. He groaned and grabbed a nearby scarf, wrapping it neatly around his neck. It really didn't go with his outfit but it's not like Finn or his Dad would really notice anyway. Practically skipping downstairs, he slid into his seat opposite his father. His father was last to join the table and everyone automatically dug in; Carole was a very good cook. _

"_So, how's Dalton then, Kurt?" Carole asked politely. _

_Kurt finished chewing and nodded "It's good, met some great people." _

"_How's that Blaine kid?" Burt suddenly asked and Kurt nearly coughed up his food. _

"_Blaine? Yeah, he's just fabulous," Kurt prayed he didn't sound too shifty. The dinner time conversation slowly then drifted on to football and Kurt was happy, honestly thinking he was off the hook, when suddenly Carole said, "Kurt dear you're looking very warm, do you want to take of the scarf?"_

_Kurt half-heartedly laughed, "It's fine." _

"_Kurt take off your scarf at the dinner table," Burt suddenly instructed._

Kurt stopped midway through story telling because Blaine had suddenly started laughing, "Shut up, it really wasn't funny."

"Oh, stop whining" Blaine said smiling, "If you didn't like it, you would have pushed me off."

"Do you not understand how awful the conversation I had at the _dinner table_ was?" Kurt huffed, not saying anything about the liking it part. Blaine smiled; he was fully aware of how awkward Kurt can get when you mention things that he wasn't exactly comfortable with. Kurt glanced at the boy kneeling in front of him, scoffing. He could basically see Blaine thinking.

Blaine smirked and looked at Kurt "I'm not going to apologize."

Kurt's mouth gaped slightly as if that hadn't been what he'd expected to hear. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and pulled it to his mouth where he kissed it gently. Not even looking up at him Blaine whispered "You're blushing."

"That's because everyone saw it. Carole saw, dad saw-" He moaned softly, "Oh and _Finn_ saw!"

"What did he say?" Blaine asked. Kurt smirked watched as Blaine straightened up and sat next to him.

"Get in there."

It was Blaine's turn to blush and he mumbled something inaudible. Kurt's embarrassment dissolved slowly and he rubbed his thumb in small circles on the back of Blaine's hand.

He put on a fake pout when Blaine looked up, "Were you not as impressed with mine?"

Blaine took him seriously, "Hm? What no – I mean, yeah..."

"Maybe I should try again?"

"Uh, no, Kurt, not after-"

"Do you want me to practice on Finn or something then?"

Blaine spluttered, nearly choking on his own spit as the mental image was brought into his head. He turned to smiled at Kurt who was moving closer.

Damn him. He knew he was doing it, making Blaine like this. His hair was perfectly placed in the little quiff he had, not a strand out of place and he didn't have to use the horrid gel that Blaine did. He raised a sculptured eyebrow and rested his hand on Blaine's knee. Kurt heard a sharp intake of breath, so he kept pushing.

_I _am_ sexy!_

"No, then?" He said innocently and moved his hand further, running up Blaine's thigh. Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat and stood up quickly. Kurt almost laughed out loud.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine turned, "Kurt. Come on."

"What?" He repeated, again with the innocent. Blaine couldn't resist being drawing into those gleaming blue eyes and he licked his lips.

Kurt watched him, satisfyingly. He stood up too, and walked over to Blaine. Blaine swallowed and Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips against his.

Blaine made a soft little groan and cupped Kurt's cheek with one hand, resting the other on his waist. Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulder and then held Blaine's hand, the one on his waist. He slowly moved Blaine's hand down his side.

Kurt felt Blaine press himself closer. He did too, grasping Blaine's hand tighter.

He really didn't want to detach himself but he wanted to make Blaine want more, _need_ more. Kurt leaned back, watching Blaine look at him slightly puzzled. Kurt forced a smiled. He leaned in to Blaine's ear.

"No need to thank me, Mr Anderson," He whispered, grinning as Blaine almost shuddered. He walked away from him, adjusting his scarf as he opened the door, "See you later, kay?"

Blaine groaned as the door shut and dumped his face into his hands. He was Kurt's mentor, and Kurt was one of his best friends. He had basically just turned into a big pile of walking sex. And that's not how Blaine wanted to see him. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape feelings making him.

Blaine looked up from his hands into the empty room and sighed.

Blaine and Kurt sat in Blaine's room lounging on the bed. There had been a pause in conversation where Kurt really didn't feel as if he had to say anything but Blaine knew he had to; he'd been trying to rack his brains for a good couple of minutes, when he finally just went with the obvious.

"We need to talk." Kurt sat up slowly not once making eye contact with Blaine who was leaning on his elbow to face him.

"I'm confused."Blaine continued.

Kurt bit his lip. _Is he still not sure about his sexuality?_ Kurt's mind hissed. Ignoring the bitterness and worry that he felt he replied, "If you asked me Blaine, you don't seem confused."

Blaine frowned and Kurt replaced the snide comment with, "But if you are, that's fine with me, I mean, I have nothing against you being bisexual."

"Kurt!" Blaine spluttered now sitting fully up, "What, we've been over this? I'm gay."

Kurt let out a loud breath, "Phew. That's a relief."

"I think we both know that I'm gay," Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes trail to the bruise that had slightly faded on his neck, "But that's not what I meant. I mean what exactly are we Kurt?"

Kurt watched him, eyes slightly narrowed as if trying to figure him out. "We're... well I guess we're boyfriends."

"Kurt," Blaine said carefully, watching Kurt sit up too, "It's just – it seems like you're purely in this for... the physical stuff."

Kurt's eyes didn't pop out or anything, he just surveyed Blaine. This strengthened Blaine's suspicions. He swallowed and carried on.

"We were friendlier when we didn't... date. We'd go out for coffee, we'd laugh and sing together and watch movies and _do_ things. Now whenever I see you, you just seem so much more mature. Minus the cake incident," He smiled. Kurt forced a smile too and Blaine carried on, "I mean, it's like you're controlling me and I – I want to be like we were before. But I want to be able to walk up to you and hug you."

Kurt looked down and let out a breath, "I just – you told me to be sexier." He said in a small voice.

Blaine's heart went out to him and he grasped Kurt's hand, "Hey," He smiled. Blaine held out his other hand and lifted Kurt's chin up, "I did at first and that was stupid. But hey, you blew me away. Kurt, you are freaking sexy when you want to be."

Kurt smiled coyly and Blaine grinned, biting his lip.

"I love all this stuff – it's all new to me and it's exciting and obviously – but I want you back too."

Kurt leaned forwards and hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, inhaling his scent. It was indescribable but adorable. Kurt mumbled into his neck, "Okay, fine."

He drew back, one eyebrow raised, smiling again, "But I still get to show you the extent of it. You've only seen me being suggestive."

Blaine laughed and leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck again and leaned in, laughing too.

"Blaine Anderson," An angry voice said from the door, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Blaine pulled away from Kurt quickly and stood up in front of him defensively. His dad stood at his open door, one hand holding a newspaper and the other clenched into a fist.

"Dad," Blaine said quietly. Kurt looked from one to the other, intimidated. But Blaine's come out to his parents. _They know!_ His brain thought as he shrunk away from the man in the door frame.

Thoughts were rushing through his head as he watched Blaine rub his lips. His father stormed into the room, glaring at Kurt.

"I want a word," He said, loudly and obviously seething. Blaine scoffed angrily.

"What is your problem?" He demanded, shielding Kurt again, "You know who I am-"

"That doesn't make me want it!" His father yelled at Blaine, "Do you really think I'm proud of this?"

Blaine flushed a dark red. Kurt had never seen him this angry and it scared him. He couldn't believe his father was reacting so badly when he knew that this was his son; his own flesh and blood.

"So, what?" He replied, "You want me to never act on my feelings?"

"No," His dad shouted, "I want you to do the normal thing and get a girlfriend!"

This was obviously a real slap in the face for Blaine. He jerked his head and stared at his dad, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. Kurt couldn't stand it and stood up.

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed. Blaine's father turned to him, looking as if a pig had just spoken, "How can you talk to Blaine like this?"

"Kurt," Blaine warned softly. Kurt ignored him, staring at the hateful man in front of him.

"This isn't wrong, this is who Blaine is," He continued ferociously, "And if you can't look past that and actually appreciate your son, then how can you even call yourself a father?

"Who are you to tell me how to be a father?" He retorted, "It's not like you'll ever be one yourself."

This stung. Kurt looked down his nose, "It's basic respect. He is _your son_!" He extenuated the last words. Blaine stood slightly behind Kurt now, watching nervously.

His dad looked between the two of them. He shook his head, "Do you think I want a fag for a son? "

"...Dad?" Blaine asked from behind Kurt. Kurt turned to see tears pricking in his friends eyes. He ignored them, letting one roll down his cheek.

"I don't want to even talk to you," He said, voice low. He looked Kurt up and down and then Blaine, "I want you both out of this house. I'm not having queers living here."

"Dad-" Blaine practically hic-cupped the word out.

"No, Blaine," His dad said, "I've had enough. Get out!"

Kurt decided it was time to say something but before he'd even thought of something reasonable, Blaine's father had already slammed the door. Kurt tried to make himself as small as possible in the room; he felt incredibly awkward and he didn't know what to say. While Kurt was having his own inner monologue, Blaine had practically dumped himself on the floor and was resting his head on his knees. Kurt shuffled down to Blaine and rested his hand on top of his.

"K-Kurt I-I'm so sorry-"

Kurt laughed, despite himself, always so dapper, "Blaine don't apologize."

Blaine rubbed his eyes, "But I just can't believe... I'm so sorry..."

Kurt smiled tiredly and ran his hand soothingly through Blaine's hair that was a in cute little curls. Kurt didn't know if now was the right time or if he was pushing it but he ignored the hesitation his mind was forcing upon him and he whispered, "I love you."

Blaine looked up his eyes glistening, his mouth twitched at the side and mumbled back, "I-love-you-too."

While Blaine's mom tried as hard as she could to sway her husband, he'd put his foot down. She tried shouting and arguing to pleading and crying but he refused to listen. He threatened numerous things and Blaine's mum eventually set upon hugging her son for a full 10 minutes, whispering comforting things. While this happened, Kurt started collecting Blaine's things, stumbling around his room numbly.

This had really just happened, he was getting thrown out of his house, his own home. And this could've happened to Kurt when he came out. He gathered Blaine's uniform, a pile of good clothes and he even put Anastasia in the guitar case. He hovered around the gel but decided not to. He could style Blaine's hair tomorrow.

After placing everything in the side of the room, he pulled out his iPhone and called his dad.

"Hey Kurt," Burt's voice said into his ear, "Thought you were coming back later?"

"Dad," He breathed out, "I need a really important favour."

"What?" His dad asked, panicked, "Are you hurt? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. It's Blaine."

"Oh," Burt noticed how his son's voice softened, "What's up?"

"He been kicked out," Kurt babbled, "He needs a place to stay. I told him-"

"No problem, kid," His dad said quietly. He knew this situation. Parent reacts badly and does the worst thing possible. Rejects their child.

"Thanks," Kurt breathed out in relief.

As soon as they got into Kurt's house, Carole immediately bustled in and hugged Blaine tightly. Kurt dropped his keys on the table and they all went to eat dinner. It was slightly awkward at first but Finn and Burt started talking about the latest football match and Blaine joined in enthusiastically, leaving Kurt and Carole to chat about the new vogue cover.

After eating, Blaine was smiling again and offering to help with the dishes. Carole declined happily and ushered the boys into the living room where Burt was watching TV. Finn had excused himself as Rachel wanted to call him. Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch and Kurt smiled, wrapping his arm around him. Burt coughed.

"So, uh," He began, "I wanted to ... discuss the uh – sleeping arrangements?"

Kurt looked up and said, "He's sleeping in my room, Dad."

Burt held up both his hands in mock surrender, "Yeah, I know. But we're going to have to get "another bed in there."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and back to his dad, "I have a double bed."

Burt's eyes flickered to Blaine again and he leaned forwards, "Okay kid, I trust you, and you have your pamphlets-"

"-AH la la la la-!" Kurt interrupted and started singing, pressing his hands over his ears. Blaine smiled wanly.

"I'm just saying, I'd be a lot more comfortable if there was an extra in there," Burt finished. Kurt stood up, tugging Blaine by his hand.

"Okay, whatever," He said. Blaine stood up too and followed Kurt out of the room, "We're going up there now."

Burt had decided to 'trust' his son, for tonight anyway, so they weren't bothering to dress any beds. Kurt had gone for sitting at his desk, reading the latest clothes magazine he'd brought while Blaine went through some of the stuff Kurt had packed for him.

Blaine was trying his best not to think about the earlier commotion as he did but he couldn't help the feeling that rose up into his throat as he picked up a photo Kurt had shoved in a bag. He sighed and flipped it over deciding not to even bother himself. However while looking through his stuff he noticed he was missing his hair gel, "Kurt?"

Kurt glanced up and smiled at Blaine who had changed into a loose fitting harry potter t-shirt (where he'd gotten that from, Kurt had no idea) and pair of red cotton boxers. His hair had now escaped into a fountain of curls that cascaded down his jaw line. Practically licking his lips, he responded "Uh-huh?"

"Did you not pack my hair gel?" Blaine ran his hand through his hair as of to add effect.

Kurt glanced upwards towards the ceiling, "Erm, no..."

"Why?"

Kurt sighed and stood up to meet Blaine in the middle of the room, biting his lip he placed his hands through the mop of curly hair, "It's so much better like this."

Blaine cringed, "It's not, it's awful!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head "But it looks so, so cute like this!"

Blaine looked at him, disbelieving and raising his eyebrows.

"Don't raise those triangles at me, Mr Anderson!"

"Triangles?" He asked, puzzled. Kurt scoffed.

"Yes, your eyebrows."

Blaine reached behind him, grabbed a pillow and threw it in Kurt's face. Kurt shrieked and threw it back, laughing. Blaine poked at Kurt's sides, making him shriek again and they both flopped on the bed, chuckling. They'd definitely passed the awkward stage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah!  
Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing this story... seriously, it's so nice to see these!  
Becky and I are just going all "slkdjgdldius" to each other on Skype about it. Just want to let you know that both of us really, really appreciate it. :D**

**We have a storyline/plot for this but if anyone wants to suggest any scenes or fluff or other ideas, then you're more than welcome to add that in a review :)

* * *

**

Blaine woke up on the Sunday and blinked blearily a few times, adjusting to his location. He worried slightly as he didn't recognise his surroundings but he felt the slow and gentle breathing next to him. He looked down and found Kurt lying on his chest, hand curled in a little ball, clutching at his shirt. Blaine smiled at Kurt's slightly open mouth and had to really tug himself away so he didn't stay there the whole morning.

He gently eased Kurt off of him and stood up, stretching. It was only 8:45 in the morning and although Blaine was still tired, he had a million thoughts racing through his head. He stumbled through to the en suite bathroom, pulling a fresh white towel from the door.

Inside, what seemed like thousands of bottles all shapes and sizes littered the dressing table. He said littered, but every single one was neatly lined up, in some sort of order. A large mirror showed Blaine that his hair was a complete mess. He sighed, ruffling a hand through it. He'd just let Kurt deal with it later.

He shut the door and had a quick shower, surprised that it didn't wake Kurt. He wrapped a towel around his waist and tip-toed into Kurt's room, rummaging through his bag to find his clothes.

And that's what Kurt woke up to; a half-naked boy bending over. He blinked and coughed and Blaine turned around, smiling.

"Hey," He ran a hand through his damp curls again. Kurt propped himself up on one of his elbows and smiled sleepily.

"Hey," He replied and yawned. Blaine grinned as he picked up a shirt.

"You look really cute when you're tired," He laughed as he shrugged on a shirt. Kurt couldn't help staring at his toned chest as the material slid down it. He shook his head.

"Hm, more like a mess," He reasoned, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked at the clock and groaned, flopping back down on the pillows.

"Get up sleepy" Blaine teased chucking him a t-shirt from the nearest coat hanger, Kurt practically gasped out loud and shouted "It's go a wrinkle now Blaine! I can't wear this."

Blaine pouted as Kurt began to fuss over the item of clothing, "I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

Kurt now stood in chequered Blue pyjama bottoms and a white fitted t-shirt. He held up the top and sighed looking at the massive crease that went through the middle.

"For waking me up at an unruly hour, wrinkling my clothes and then watching me sleep?" Blaine stayed silent, playing along, "Only if you let me do you hair."

"Ugh," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Kurt almost squealed as he bounded up to Blaine. He took his shoulders and steered him into the slightly-steamy bathroom.

"Tug some jeans on while I go find some clothes," He said before disappearing into his walk-in closet. Blaine laughed but obliged, pulling on a discarded pair from yesterday. He sat back down in front of the mirror and waited for Kurt.

Kurt returned a few minutes later, looking even more fabulous than usual. He had a black shirt on, tight but not too tight, dark jeans and killer boots. Blaine raised his eyebrows in appreciation and grinned.

Then he saw the scissors and jumped out of the seat, shielding his hair.

"Woah!"He almost shouted, "Woah, woah, _woah!_

"Shh!" Kurt laughed, "Blaine, you've had your hair gelled back for so long you haven't cut it! Trust me!"

It took a lot of persuading but Blaine finally caved in. He fell down onto the chair, eyes squeezed shut.

"Just don't blame me when I open my eyes and look like an egg."

Kurt tutted and Blaine, eyes still closed, felt him pull a curl away from his head. He then felt the blade of the scissors cut it off, what seemed like far too close to his head. He winced.

"Hey!" Kurt scolded, tapping the side of his head with his palm, "Don't move!"

Blaine gritted his teeth as the unfamiliar feeling of his hair being that _short_ moved around his head as Kurt and those stupid scissors did too. He heard Kurt put the scissors down beside him and then started brushing the hair from his shoulders. He gently blew on Blaine's neck to scatter the hair and Blaine shuddered. Kurt smiled.

"Open your eyes, princess," He said, "It's perfect.

Blaine opened his eyes one at a time slowly then gasped at his reflection. You couldn't tell he had a near-afro at all. It was... it was lovely. It was cut in such a way that his hair kept to the parting instead of springing everywhere and it actually stayed on his head, that way gravity intended it to. He couldn't really describe it. He just wouldn't need to gel it. Ever again.

He jumped up and enveloped Kurt in a bear hug. Kurt laughed into his shoulder, saying, "See? See!"

"You're the best," He grinned.

The pair decided to go out for a while and do normal friend things seeing as the past few days had been...intense. Kurt wanted a) for Blaine to flaunt his hair, b) to take Blaine's mind off his dad, c) for Blaine to flaunt his hair and maybe d) get spotted by a super famous millionaire and go record songs while cutting peoples hair. But he needed to stick to the realistic side.

The drive to Lima's best coffee house was only a few miles from his house but the pair found enough time to fit in a badly sung song, laughing a lot, but not enough to distract Kurt from driving. They pulled up into the nearest parking space, which was unfortunately a while away from the shop.

The clouds greyed over as Kurt pointed to the shop and ran across the road, head down as the first drops of rain started to fall down. Blaine hurried after, hesitantly.

"I don't think it's open," He called after Kurt. Kurt dipped under the small beam across the doorway, trying to shelter his hair and read the little sign taped to the window.

_Closed for refurbishment. Open in 2 weeks._

"Oh, you're freaking kidding me," Kurt exclaimed, shoving his hands into his pockets as breeze pushed the rain into him. Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry-"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted, "The car is, like, 10 minutes away and I'm not stepping into a _Pizza place_ to wait."

Blaine tried to talk to him but he'd gone off into his own little tangent.

"It stinks of old men in there, and children. I mean, this place is hidden away enough as it is and it's the only decent place in the street! It's starting to pelt down with rain, my hair is getting soaking, we just fixed yours-"

Blaine didn't bother shielding the now pouring rain from his face. He simply interrupted Kurt by holding his hands out and tugging on Kurts, pulling him into the rain. Kurt looked shocked as his hair was doused but Blaine grinned and unplugged his headphones.

Kurt recognised it was half way through a Paramore song. He watched, expecting a silly dance but was surprised when Blaine started singing really loudly down the street.

"_You're never right... Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep, I'd never trade it in, 'cause I've always wanted this and-_"

Kurt laughed at his drenched friend but joined in together, both of them yelling.

"It's _not a dream anymore! Woah-oh-oh oh-oh, it's not a dream any more – it's worth fighting for!_"

They started running, dodging the few people who had their umbrellas up. Most avoided them but some smiled and even clapped. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand in the rush, both wet from the rain. They got all the way back to the car park as the song ended and doubled up, Kurt leaning on the bonnet as Blaine wheezed, holding his stomach.

The rain was still heavy and the clouds didn't look like they were going to go anytime soon.

"Well, we're already wet," Blaine grinned, locking his iPod and shoving it back in his pocket. He grabbed onto the nearest lamp post and spun around it, leaning outwards, head held up to the sky. Kurt watched as he caught raindrops in his mouth, smiling at the freshness. Kurt couldn't help walking up next to him, taking his face in his hands and kissing the rain away from his lips.

He felt Blaine smile under the kiss and let go of the lamp post, holding Kurt instead. Kurt smiled at the sensation, soaked from the rain but it still coming. It felt so odd yet a storybook moment at the same time.

Good. Blaine deserved only good moments from now on. They both drew back, smiling and bundled into Kurt's car.

"Shall we just go back home for a coffee then?" Blaine asked, trying to dry his hands on his wet jeans. Kurt nodded in agreement and started the car, shoving the heater up to full to try and crisp up their clothes.

It was only after he pulled out onto the main road that Kurt realised that Blaine had called Kurt's house his _home. _He smiled and carried on the drive.

* * *

It was so weird for Kurt waking up to see Blaine next to him. He looked stunning; that hair cut had really done him justice and now if he never touched that gel again, he'd be more than happy. Kurt watched as Blaine slowly woke up. He looked like a tired little puppy and Kurt had to contain an 'aw' as he yawned.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, ruffling his hair.

"Hi." Kurt responded, slightly breathless. He cursed it being a Monday; he wanted to lie in this bed with this lovely man forever.

Blaine noticed the clock too and sighed, "Better get ready then."

Kurt nodded but made no response to move, he just continued looking, Blaine ducked his head and smiled, "Who's watching who sleep now? I guess you'll just have to let me do your hair now."

Kurt's eyes widened - he didn't like that idea at all. He quickly rolled away from Blaine's grabbing arms, almost rolling off of the bed.

Laughing, Blaine tried to grab him again but when his arms came up empty he frowned and said, "Fine, but I want something else."

Blaine suddenly felt a bit guilty for that - Kurt had given him a home, love, some great kisses and nicer hair. He knew he shouldn't be asking for more but he just couldn't help it... He guessed when it came to Kurt, he was greedy.

Kurt stood openly in the room, "W-what do you want?"

Blaine smirked inwardly to himself and he instructed Kurt to come to him. Kurt was hesitant as he sat down in front of Blaine but he couldn't help not obey. He could of just turned round, knowing Blaine would let it go but Kurt wanted to do everything in his power to make Blaine happy.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, "I want-" he said slowly, teasing Kurt more and more as he grabbed his hand and was tickling the inside with his thumb lightly.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered.

"Your opinion," He said, smiling. Kurt breathed out slowly.

"Is that it?" He asked, one perfect eyebrow arched. Blaine smiled as he predicted what would happen. He dropped Kurt's hand and picked at his Harry Potter shirt.

"What do you think of this? Honestly?"

Kurt snorted and flicked at the material, "It's bad, Blaine. Really bad. I mean, Harry Potter? Talk about pre-teen-"

* * *

Blaine cut him off, "Wrong answer!" He shouted, grinned and jumped on Kurt. Kurt didn't expect this and let out a small shriek as he was knocked right off of the bed. He expected Blaine to stop and ask if he was okay (he _was_ but he'd deny that) but they rolled over on the floor, so Blaine was straddling Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, trying to wriggle free. Blaine took both of Kurt's wrists in his hand and pinned them above his head on the floor. Kurt pouted.

"You need to change your mind about that," He said sneakily, raising an eyebrow. Kurt pretended to consider it but then childishly stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Want to be immature? Okay," Blaine grinned and with his free hand attacked Kurt's ribs.

He really didn't know what he started. Of course he knew Kurt was ticklish – everyone was – but he didn't know the extent of it. Kurt screamed in laughter, face going bright red and he struggled against Blaine's hips, trying to double over.

Blaine had to admit it. He needed to focus his mind elsewhere with a screaming grinding boy underneath him.

He let go of Kurt's hair and leaned over, whispering in his ear. Kurt was breathing loudly and weakly.

"I ... want something..." He said slowly, dragging out his words. Kurt almost froze, but his chest still heaved against Blaine's.

"Will you..?" He carried on.

"Will I what?" Kurt managed to say. Blaine smiled against the skin on Kurt's neck and kissed it gently, making Kurt arch his neck, trying to expose more. Blaine coated it in tiny kisses, making Kurt want more.

Blaine stopped and spoke directly into his neck, "Admit it. Harry Potter is awesome."

Kurt snapped his head up and looked at Blaine incredulously, "Seriously?" He exclaimed. Blaine narrowed his eyes and attacked Kurt again, making him screech in surprise.

"Hey!" A loud voice shouted from the doorway. Blaine and Kurt both stopped to see a tired Burt stood in a dressing gown.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing? It's not even seven am yet!"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, shoving his friend's chest. Blaine rolled off of Kurt, his father's eyes watching him as he did. They both sat up in synchrony and watched his dad's features change from puzzled to shocked. He coughed, turning the same shade of red that Kurt and Blaine had: maroon.

"I, uh-"He said, "I don't care what you guys do in your spare time, but you're waking up the whole house, so... keep it down."

"Yes, sir," Blaine mumbled, mortified.

Burt looked down, "Call me Burt," He said.

"Yes, Burt."

"Okay," He said and put a hand on the door, "Keep it down. Remember Kurt, I trust you."

"Okay, Dad," Kurt squeaked and watched as his dad left. He looked to Blaine, "We should get ready."

"Harry Potter's still the best."

As Kurt and Blaine stepped outside, they realized Burt wasn't kidding when he said a storm was on its way. Blaine had been totally oblivious as to what Burt had said next because he hugged Kurt as it was said to him.

However he just figured it was something like 'look after yourself' or 'be careful'. To be honest he didn't see any reason to bother himself; he gave a nod to Burt who returned it.

Kurt ran to Blaine's car, covering his hair from the hammering rain. Blaine ran too, he just didn't squawk about his hair.

Blaine laughed as he jumped in, slamming the door. Kurt had already pulled out a mirror and comb, making sure his hair was perfect. Blaine clipped his seatbelt on and said, "You look fine."

Kurt huffed, "Just fine? Great."

Blaine ignored him and started the car. Kurt jumped a bit at the roar of the engine, acquiring a weird look from Blaine, "You ok?"

Kurt bit his lip as if he wanted to say something but instead he just nodded. Blaine glanced at him but shook it off, convincing himself he was just thinking about that morning and Burt.

Kurt pulled his legs up on the passenger seat as Blaine exited the main road and drove down the familiar path. The rain was pelting it down as hard as it possible could and it was difficult to see anything. Blaine was struggling to see, squinting over the drivers wheel and the fast movement of the windshield wipers.

"Kurt, you okay?" Blaine asked. He kept his eyes glued to the barely visible road but watched him from his peripheral vision.

"Mhm," He said, holding his legs tighter.

"Kurt, no you're not," He said, glancing to Kurt.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" He squeaked loudly and Blaine, rolling his eyes, looked back. A loud rumble of thunder broke from above them and Kurt let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in panic.

"Blaine!" He squealed again, pointing to the windscreen.

Blaine followed his finger and saw the car right in front of their own bonnet. He automatically yelled the first things that came to his head and yanked the steering wheel to the left, slamming his feet down on the brakes. Kurt yelped as the car spun and Blaine yelled loudly too. For a sickening moment it felt like they would flip over but the car came to a sharp stop, sending both boys plunging forwards. Their seatbelts stopped them being literally thrown from the car but as they stopped it felt like someone had punched them with an iron fist.

"Ah-!" Blaine spluttered, doubling over in his seat, spluttering. His chest was on fire, restricting him from breathing properly. He fumbled shakily with his seatbelt clip but gave up.

"Kurt?" He asked and looked to Kurt. Kurt was leaning over, head on his knees and was panting heavily. Blaine stretched over and placed a hand over his back. Kurt carried on gasping.

"Kurt, sit up, sit up," Blaine mumbled, voice not coming out loud enough. Kurt pushed himself up and Blaine noticed his was bleeding from the side of his mouth.

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck," Blaine said and it was the first time he'd sworn in front of Kurt. He let out a short breath as Kurt raised a hand to his mouth, not knowing about the blood.

"Panic- attack-" Kurt managed to say and he leaned back into his seat, against Blaine's hand, trying to shallow his breathing. Blaine was at loss of what to say or do so he rubbed Kurt's back, hoping to hell he'd be alright.

Kurt coughed into his hand a few times and swallowed, breathing going slowly back to normal. He pulled a hand away from his face and noticed it was now covered in blood. Blaine's eyes widened.

"What happened?" He whispered, shocked.

Kurt couldn't really remember. He knew he had his feet on the seat so he must've smashed his face against his knees, causing his lip to bust open. All the panicked thoughts rushing through his head over ruled the rational thinking and he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. All he focus on was the metal taste in his mouth and the pain he had in his chest.

Another loud clap of thunder boomed, making both of them jump. Blaine took his hand back, noticing the bruise forming on his wrist from slamming it into the wheel. He was surprised the airbag didn't go off. Blaine shook his head, ignoring the thumping from inside of it and picked up his cell phone from the floor.

He managed to dial the numbers and thanked God when Wes picked up.

"Hey, Blaine- I was actually meaning to call you, Dalton can't open today. Not many of the teachers can get here, due to the storm, ya know? I mean, the boarders can, but you really shouldn't be driving-"

"Wes," Blaine rasped, and tried to clear his throat, interrupting him, "We're in the car – Kurt and me – been in a crash."

"What?" His friend's panicked voice asked, "Crash?"

"Swerve," He said, "Near miss. By the church, can you- can you get us? I can't drive like this."

"Be there in 5." Was all Wes said. Blaine dropped his phone to his lap and let his head fall back on the seat. Kurt hadn't really got over the shock yet and was sitting there, ignoring the blood that was dripping onto his uniform and staring ahead. Blaine didn't have the energy to try and move so he just sat there, watching the rain and hearing the thunder, like an ominous taunting of how he'd nearly killed Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all your supportive reviews! Blsahdlnd;b it's so nice to see all these :)**

* * *

After ten minutes of consistent loud breathing, they heard a loud bang on the window on Blaine's side. Kurt nearly screamed but controlled it down to a small whimper. Blaine unlocked the door and Wes practically threw it open, checking to make sure the boys were alright.

Kurt and Blaine stumbled out of the car and into the rain. Blaine could feel tension in his chest but he ignored it and grabbed for Kurt's hand once he came round to the other side.

Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand comfortingly but he still couldn't stop shaking. He was crying but the rain drops on his face had mixed in with the tears so you probably couldn't tell. Thad jumped out of Wes' car too, and explained through the rain to Blaine how he'd drive Blaine's car back.

"Be careful!" Wes shouted, rain dripping through his hair.

Once they'd driven back, they went to the nurse to get Kurt cleaned up. Blaine's chest still hurt quite a lot but he decided on covering it up; he really didn't need Kurt to worry about him. So he put on a brave face as the nurse complained to both boys how this school needs to give better information about when the school is closed.

Kurt winced slightly as she mopped at his face. His shoulder ached a bit but his lip hurt quite a lot. Actually his face was in pain. If he believed in God, he probably would have prayed that he didn't get a bruise on his face.

"Okay dear, I'd say you're all ready to go." The friendly woman said smiling. She threw the red-stained towels in the bin and Kurt ran his hand over the cut on his mouth, eyes narrowed.

Kurt and Blaine exited quietly, "Do you think I should phone dad?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head disapprovingly, "It'll only make him worry and we don't want him driving down here, it's way too dangerous."

Kurt nodded; he most defiantly didn't want his dad getting hurt.

There was a brief silence while both guys pondered in their own thoughts, "So, hot chocolate and my room?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand softly. Kurt smiled appreciatively, making sure not to open his split lip.

* * *

Blaine's roommate obviously hadn't come to school because of the storm so they luckily had it to themselves. Blaine quietly excused himself to his bathroom where he locked the door and pulled of his shirt. Underneath his clothing sat and massive black and purple bruise from the seatbelt. Blaine touched it slightly and a small whimper escaped his lips – it hurt. A lot.

He gently felt around the base of his ribs, hoping to God that nothing was broken or fractured. Seriously, he didn't need any more drama in his life right now. Getting kicked out then nearly flipping the car and dying? That was not a great week.

He couldn't feel anything wrong, just a small ache. Breathing a sigh of relief, he ran a hand through his hair. Then smiled.

His hair just looked so much nicer without the gel. He couldn't really get over it. Then Blaine realised how rugged he looked. He was pale, his eyes from darker and obviously the large bruise didn't help. He sighed and turned on the tap, splashing water from his face.

As he dipped his head under the tap, drinking straight from it, a faint buzzing noise emitted from the light bulb. Before he could even look up, a small pop was audible and the light went out.

_Oh, damn!_ He thought, turning off the tap in the black. They spent so much time driving and just sitting in the car, that it was late and there was no natural light. He stumbled around the bathroom, hands out blindly, trying to find a towel.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted from the dorm, "Blaine! What's happening?"

His voice was panicked and Blaine stopped, almost slipping on the discarded shirt. He thought he may as well leave it as it would waste time and effort seeing as Kurt wouldn't see him to put it on.

"M'here!" He shouted back, feeling for the door handle, "Power's out! Usually happens in a storm."

He located the door just as a large clap of thunder boomed, sounding way too close. He opened the door as a squeaking boy tried to rush through it and they both fell backwards.

"Ah!" Blaine hissed, landing on his elbows. Kurt had fallen onto him and he was really hurting his chest. Blaine however, ignored it and watched as his eyes adjusted.

He could just make out the boy on top of him but it was what he could feel that was different. Kurt had obviously started to change out of his blood stained shirt and into something else when the power went out as Blaine could feel his smooth chest on top of him. Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and he blinked.

"Kurt are you- are you crying?" He asked, shocked. Kurt's back shook and Blaine made a massive effort to lug him into a sitting position, not paying attention to the sharp pains from the bruise.

He finally managed to calm Kurt down enough to pull him into the dorm. They felt their way around the room and eventually fell onto the bed. Kurt was quietly hiccupping as he told Blaine he was terrified of storms ever since he was 3. Blaine didn't want to push why so just let Kurt clutch him while he rocked them back and forth.

It seemed to dawn on Kurt after a while that they were both shirtless. He rested his cheek against Blaine's collarbone, trailing a hand down his chest. Blaine's breathing hitched. He suddenly couldn't feel the bruise any more.

Blaine tilted Kurt's face up and kissed him gently. Tears had rolled into the corners of his mouth and he tasted salty. Blaine was really gently, tongue flickering over the small cut and then moving back. Kurt moaned quietly and let his hand run down the side of Blaine's torso.

Blaine carried on kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth (the side without the cut) gently as Kurt ran a finger up Blaine's chest again, tracing his ribs. He stopped though when he felt Blaine freeze slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Blaine shifted slightly.

"I'm fine."

Kurt leaned away from him and felt around on the floor for his phone. He pressed a button and shone the light onto Blaine who winced.

"Oh God," Kurt noticeably paled as his eyes looked over the large bruise. Blaine tried to push the phone light away from him. Kurt dropped it, seeing enough, "Why didn't you tell the nurse?"

"I didn't need to worry her. It should go soon anyway," Blaine reasoned. Kurt gently touched the bruise again.

"Blaine," He said his name quietly and then pulled him in for a hug, "You're not having a good time right now, are you?"

Blaine wanted to just cry on his shoulder then but nodded, focusing on not letting the tears spill from his eyes. He held onto Kurt tightly and they stayed like that for most of the night, no need for words.

"Does it hurt, a lot?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not loads, just a tiny bit."

"Don't lie to me." Kurt replied and he was about to say something else when thunder erupted, sounding as though it was in the room. Kurt jumped and snuggled into Blaine who hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled but he didn't move away, he couldn't.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt all that much. I just wasn't expecting it."

There was a raspy knock at the door and both boys sat up. Blaine grabbed some t-shirts he knew were in the draw next to his bed, while Kurt invited them in, somehow managing to take the top from Blaine in the darkness.

Blaine slowly put the shirt on making sure he didn't hurt himself anymore. He pulled it down over his stomach just as he heard Dom's voice come from the darkness, "We've all been called to go the common room, better hurry up if you want some candles."

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand. He was thankful he didn't grab Dom's as he met with the familiar skin and he squeezed it gently. Blaine squeezed back.

They managed to get to the meeting room – it was the same one the Warblers used, so it wasn't hard to find. Also, the doors were open and it was illuminated with a soft yellow glow. Upon entering, they realised that Candles were littered around the room and a few gas lamps.

"Blaine, Kurt," David acknowledged them, "Is that everyone?"

"No!" A voice shouted. Jeff literally skidded in, nearly sending Kurt flying, "You have any idea how fun it is to run in the dark? You never know if-"

"Watch it! Kurt's hurt!" Blaine instantly said and Wes banged his gavel, cutting the escalating argument before it began.

Jeff adjusted his jacket, "Oh, sorry man," He said, gently patting Kurt's shoulder. As Kurt smiled at him, he glanced back to David, "I'm the last to know, so yeah, you can probably go ahead now." He grinned.

David nodded and spoke to the group of around 30-40 boarders, "So we've been through power cuts before..."

"This has happened before?" Kurt whispered to Blaine who smiled and replied, "Yeah. Storms aren't so frequent here but when they do happen, they're bad."

"...Just because the freezers are out does _not_ mean you eat all the ice cream!" David grinned and continued, "Grab a few candles, five maximum. The gas lamps are going to stay here so there's no fighting over them and this room stays lit."

Blaine fidgeted. Kurt looked at him inquisitively as Blaine started jiggling about.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a few minutes. Blaine turned to Kurt, turning slightly red in the glow.

"I just really need the bathroom," He admitted. Kurt grinned and the talk ended. A flurry of students walked towards the boxes of candles but Blaine darted in, grabbing five and shoving three into Kurt's arms.

"Kay, kay, let's go," Blaine said and started leading the way. He honestly looked like a puppy when he ran like that. Kurt smiled.

Kurt eventually caught up to Blaine who was standing outside his own dorm room hopping around, "Oh God, I really, _really_ need to go."

Kurt laughed; he could barely even see it was Blaine, however the dorms held a window at the end of the corridor, which slightly lightened them up, "Why don't you go in then?"

"Kurt!" Blaine dragged out, "I gave you the keys, open the door, now."

Kurt smirked; he could have fun with this, "I don't really like being told what to do..." He watched as Blaine shuffled from foot to foot, "Open it, please?"

"Better."

There was a long pause that followed where Kurt didn't make any move to open the door. Blaine fidgeted, "Why aren't you opening it? Give me the keys." He insisted, making a move forward.

Kurt pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them in the darkness, "Why don't you do it yourself?"

Blaine didn't try to hide his huff of annoyance as he went out to reach the keys. He fumbled around in the darkness and just as he reached out to get them, Kurt held them above his head.

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned.

"I like the way that sounds, maybe I just shouldn't let you in," he said cheekily.

Blaine could feel a blush spreading over his face and he was sure that even though Kurt couldn't see it, he knew it was there, "Kurt, please, I'm going to pee myself, just let me in."

A silence followed and Kurt unlocked the door, painfully slowly. When it was finally open, Blaine pushed past. Due to the fact it was dark and Blaine had forgotten all the shit his roommate left on the floor, he tripped and fell. Not only was the need to pee even worse now but his shoulder stung a bit too. It also didn't help that the window that was in this room was not facing the light of the moon so it was pitch black.

"Erh, Blaine?" Kurt said nervously. Blaine couldn't move from the floor because he knew if he got up, he'd probably fall again and that would hurt way too much. Even so he was pretty sure if he moved right now he'd probably pee himself. Either that or his bladder would explode.

"I'm on the floor," He finally said, "Light a candle so I can see my way to the bathroom?"

Kurt let out a nervous laugh, "Problem, you were in such a hurry you didn't pick up any matches."

Blaine moaned into the floor. _Could this get any worse?_ He heard Kurt move around, and then felt someone put a hand on his arm.

"You know this morning?"

Blaine nodded but then realized Kurt couldn't see him so he let out a soft, "yeah?"

"You tickled me" Kurt stated, grinning evilly into the darkness.

"And?" Blaine asked squirming on the floor, God, he really needed to pee.

"What if I were to tickle you now," he heard Blaine's squirming on the floor stop, "As pay back of course."

Blaine curled up into a ball trying not to let out a whimper, "Don't, Kurt." He warned.

"Oh, but Blaine, I really do need pay back," As he said that he tickled the back of Blaine's neck, Blaine shuddered, "Kurt please, take mercy?"

Kurt didn't take mercy.

Blaine shrieks filled the room as Kurt's fingers explored Blaine's body viciously tickling him.

"S-Stop!" Blaine insisted rolling away from Kurt, crossing his legs, "Do you want me to pee myself?"

"I highly doubt you will Blaine," Kurt said confidently, "And this is way too much fun."

Kurt must have shuffled closer because his hands were once again tickling his ribcage. Blaine had never been in such a situation before, he squirmed and laughed, "Please, please, please" he repeated breathlessly - it felt never ending and he was positive at any moment... well let's just say the floor wouldn't be dry.

"Okay, okay!" Kurt said laughing and Blaine sighed happily only for it to drop when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist pulling him closer, basically spooning. "What are you- ow! Kurt, no, stop- OW!" Blaine exclaimed as he felt Kurt press the lower part of his stomach inwards.

"Stop doing what Blaine? ... Oh! You mean this?" Kurt pushed face into Blaine's neck and once again applied pressure lower down. "Kurt what do you want? It hurts, a lot, stop it! Ouch!" Blaine began to squirm and thrash in Kurt's arms trying to get free.

Kurt laughed and did it once more however this time he also tickled his stomach with one hand.

Blaine let out a whimper, "Stop! Do you want me to beg Kurt? Because I will! Please stop! I really need to pee!"

Kurt gave a throaty laugh, "Fine, I'll stop."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Now _please _go get some matches so I can get the bathroom."

Another idea popped into Kurt's mind. He knew he was being awful to the boy in his arms who was once again curling up trying to contain himself but he couldn't help it. "Do you know what i love?"

"KURT!" Blaine shouted.

"Water, lovely, wet water." Kurt smirked as Blaine squirmed again making some strangled noise.

"Kurt, you sound-"

"Just liquid pouring everywhere-!"

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, "We're lying on the middle of the floor and you sound like you're basically describing _porn_ to me-!"

"Not my fault if you interpret it that way," Kurt smiled into his neck. He flicked out his tongue and Blaine literally whimpered. Oh God. It couldn't get any more degrading than this.

But then again, he was Blaine Anderson. He could, I don't know. Have to beg?

"Please-please-please," Blaine mumbled, pressing his legs together, "I think I will actually piss myself on this very carpet-"

"You brought this on yourself," Kurt grinned and Blaine felt his teeth on his neck, making him shudder, "You got to admit you're turned on."

And that was just _it._ Even though he was lying on the floor after tripping over a t-shirt, trapped by his boyfriend and busting his bladder, it was hot. He could feel Kurt's arms around him and he could feel Kurt's chest pressing into his shoulder blades and he could feel Kurt's stomach in the small of his back and, Christ, he could even feel _Kurt._

"Admit it."

"Okay, yes," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. Why didn't he have a mailman? "You're sexy, Kurt. How many times do I have to say that until you stop one-up-ing me?"

"Until something actually sexy happens," Kurt smiled and oh _God_ what was he doing to Blaine?

Kurt unravelled his hands and Blaine heard something shake.

"Oh what do you know," He mused from behind Blaine, "I did have the matches."

Blaine sighed into the carpet as he heard Kurt strike a match.


	7. Chapter 7

The storm ended a day after what Kurt was now calling the 'pee incident', however the school was still cancelled due to the lack of power. The headmaster had promised school would be up and running by Thursday though, much to the students dismay.

Kurt was thankful for the days off the school that has been issued as he was very behind on his history project. He was trying desperately to get it finished but Blaine had a horrible habit of distracting him.

"Kurt?" he whined, jumping on the bed in front of him as he did so.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, a twinge of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Sing with me?"

Kurt looked up from the books he was reading and he wish he hadn't. Blaine sat on the bed, legs crossed, guitar next to him and cute grin poised on his face. Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to resist that.

"Blaine, I have to get this done," Kurt looked back down at his work but he couldn't concentrate when he could feel Blaine's eyes boring into the top of his head. After a few seconds of staring at a picture of a woman who was wearing hideous clothes, Kurt gave in with a sigh and looked up to Blaine, "Fine. What do you want to do?"

If Blaine had a tail right now, it'd be waggling at top speed, Kurt was sure of it. Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"There's a lot of _things_ I'd like to do with you," He grinned and Kurt ducked his head, the tips of his ears turning red.

"If you're not going to be serious, then I'm going back to writing," he threatened picking up a pen.

Blaine laughed and yanked it of his hand, "I was wondering if you'd like to sing with me?"

Kurt shrugged, "Depends on what song."

Blaine smiled slightly and he picked up the guitar next to him. Anastasia was at Kurt's house still and this one was a normal brown colour, differently shaped too. Kurt squinted slight at it and asked, "When did you get that?"

"Borrowed it," Blaine replied happily, pulling the strap over his head.

"I swear you can't take instruments from-"

"You're not going to tell on me are you?" Blaine said sarcastically, "I won't kiss you ever again if you do."

Kurt gasped mockingly and raised his hand to his heart, "You wouldn't!"

Blaine arched his eye brows and suddenly started strumming on the guitar, "Want to bet?"

Kurt, never being one to bow down to a challenge, replied with, "Fine. I won't sing with you until you kiss me."

Blaine closed his eyes, getting into the music, "Okay, let's see who caves first. I won't kiss you until you start singing; loser has to do something for the other one."

Blaine didn't open his eyes to see if Kurt agreed however he gently started to sing.

"_I used to rule the world; seas would rise when I gave the word..."_

Kurt nearly groaned out loud - he loved this song and it suited Blaine's voice perfectly. _How typical_. Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt heave a sigh. It wasn't his fault that he had been observant enough to look through a few of Kurt's CD's while he was getting ready on Sunday morning.

He finally opened his eyes just as he finished the second verse, as he did he made sure Kurt focused on his lips by flicking out his tongue out just enough. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked down at his work.

Blaine chuckled and moved slightly on the bed causing Kurt to look up again.

"I _used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, listen as the crowd would sing-"_

Blaine paused hoping Kurt would sing the next line. When he didn't, he chuckled and decided to kick it up a notch.

Blaine practically rolled of the bed while singing the next lyrics. He gestured for Kurt to stand up but Kurt just shook his head, clamping his lips together.

Blaine chuckled but continued singing. When he finally made it to the chorus, he sat down on the bed next to Kurt, knocking into his shoulder lightly.

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, roman Cavalry choirs are singing!_"

He then leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered, "_Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field_."

Kurt raised his shoulders to his ears, Blaine's breath tickling him.

Blaine laughed and instead of singing the next lyric, he lightened his playing of the guitar, letting the tune play softly as he said, "I won't kiss you 'til you sing..."

"_And that was when I... ruled the world_." Blaine whispered softly, in time. Kurt looked over to him and _oh._ Just _oh._ He didn't realise how much appeal a boy playing a guitar was but as his eyes trailed over his boyfriend, he was lost for words. Just how his left hand was almost wrapped around the neck of the guitar, sliding effortlessly along it (and no, Kurt's mind hadn't wandered to _that _way of thinking about it) and just how he rested the crook of his arm on the body of it. He struck the strings almost effortlessly but it sounded so... nice.

Okay, Kurt wasn't exactly lacking in vocabulary but this left him speechless in his own mind.

"_It was the wicked and wild wind_," Blaine sung, even softer. Kurt shivered and he couldn't help it.

"_Blew down the doors to let me in_," Kurt whispered faintly, along with Blaine. Blaine looked up, biting his bottom lip and grinning and oh God, Kurt couldn't contain himself.

"_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_," Blaine sang louder, grinning. Well, Kurt had already lost.

"_People couldn't believe what I'd become,_" They both sang. Blaine quickly pushed the guitar to the side so it swung around his body on the strap and stopped, hanging from his back. He almost pounced on Kurt, kissing him.

They drew back and Blaine looked directly at Kurt's lips, "Even though you sounded hot singing that, you still loose."

"Not fair," Kurt said under his breath, "But fine. What do you want?"

Blaine gave him a suggestive look and Kurt raised his eyebrows. But he demanded something very unexpected.

"I want you to sing _to_ me," He said, "And I want the reaction I gave you, because Kurt, you looked like you were dying."

Kurt's lips parted slightly but he actually thought this was pretty decent. Songs were already bursting in his head, so many choices but he needed an accompaniment.

"Really? Okay," He said, standing up. He took Blaine's hand and pulled him up too, "We're going to the music room then and you're going to have to read sheet music pretty fast."

"That, I can do," Blaine grinned.

"Don't boast about it," Kurt scolded but smiled and led them out of the dorm. The music room was actually in fact the room the Warblers practiced in because the students that did music, were all in the Glee club. Kurt knew his folder was in there because, apart from his dorm, it was the only place he trusted it to be.

His music folder was sacred to him. Whenever he was in a good mood, a bad mood, or any type of mood he would go through the music in there and listen to it. Kurt had been trying to teach himself piano and whenever he found a song that explained his feelings, he'd print off the sheet music and learn it. It contained over 6 years of emotions and songs, so he couldn't really take it anywhere, unless he wanted to rip his bag open with the weight of it. The songs ranged from the grief that still haunted him from his mother to the bullying, then the happy feelings. More recently was songs about Blaine.

Sure enough, when they got there, he rummaged around in the cupboard at the back and it was there. He lugged it onto one of the plush sofas and started flicking through the pages.

"My, my," Blaine said, sitting down next to him and taking his guitar off. He leaned it on the sofa, "You were prepared?"

He reached out to pick a sheet but Kurt slapped his hand away. Blaine drew back, eyebrows raised but then smiled and nudged Kurt's shoulder.

"What you gonna play it on?"

"Well..." Kurt replied, drawing out the word. He selected a few sheets out and scanned over them, "I like this song. I can only really play it on the piano, but it should be twinklier..."

He trailed off, thinking. Blaine gently took a corner of the sheet and turned it towards him, reading the title.

"Adele?" He said, smiling, "Ah, one of her older ones. Like them a lot."

"Me too," Kurt smiled.

"Yes," Blaine said and stood up. He took the sheet music and Kurt watched him walk over towards the... But he couldn't? Could he?"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, eyes almost popping as Blaine sat down in front of an instrument, "Are you now telling me you can play the _harp_?"

Blaine grinned, pulling a stand next to him and putting the sheets on it. He shuffled forwards and held his arms either side of the harp.

"I wanted to teach myself ever since I watched this wonderful cover of a song on it," He admitted and smiled, "I'm not amazing, but I can read the notes when I know the song."

"And I thought I was meant to be serenading you," Kurt said sarcastically.

"I think your voice will do that well enough," Blaine smiled and started plucking the strings of the harp.

It was seriously beautiful. Kurt was almost lost for words as he watched Blaine. He just looked so damn _elegant_ like that.

But Kurt was meant to be making _Blaine _drool.

"_So_," Kurt sung on the cue, "_Little to say, but so much time... Despite my empty mouth, the words are in my mind_."

Blaine played the notes perfectly making them sound like tiny little stars. Kurt walked slowly up to Blaine, who was concentrating on the music.

"_Please, wear the face..._" Kurt sang and reached out a hand, gently stroking Blaine's cheek, "_The one where you smile, because... you lighten up my heart...when I start to cry."_

Blaine leaned into Kurt's hand, still looking at the music and plucking almost effortlessly on the strings and admittedly on Kurt's heart. However, he looked really soppy, just smiling into the palm of his hand. Kurt missed his cue but didn't care, just watching this multi-talented boy gently play the song but simultaneously listen to it coming from Kurt.

He decided then to change the lyrics according to Blaine. He'd never been able to think very quickly on the spot, but it wasn't actually very hard then. He joined back in with the music on the second line.

"_I need you next to me_," He said, watching Blaine's reaction, "_To feel again..._"

"_Try to understand why, when you get so close, I lose my mind. Please keep that look, in your eyes, it's making me see the world very differently..._"

"I like the changes," Blaine mumbled quietly and Kurt walked around him and bent over his shoulder. He watched as Blaine carried on playing at the strings, focusing on the sheets. It would probably seem so weird to anyone else that these boys found it romantic to sing to each other while other couples would simply go out to eat or something, but this was natural to both of them.

"_This love is better than I deserve_," Kurt sung into his ear, the words now coming to him and just fitting in with the tune, "_And now I know, we, need each other_."

Blaine closed his eyes as he felt Kurt's warm breath on the nape of his neck. He tried to carry on playing, but he just struck a note really loudly, letting it reverberate around the room and he dropped his arms onto his lap. Kurt let out a small breath, a chuckle and Blaine leaned backwards, onto Kurt's shoulder.

"How did you manage to keep that up?" Blaine asked, smiling at the ceiling. Kurt knew he was referencing to the change of song lyrics.

"I used to change songs when I listened to them," He replied, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders and straightening up, "Do you know how many gay love songs there are? Not many is the answer."

Blaine chuckled and stood up too, "Well, Kurt, right now I just want to kiss you. Would you mind?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and said, "Have I ever before?"

Blaine smiled as leaned in closely. Really softly and sweetly, still precarious of Kurt's lip, he kissed him, holding his hands down by their sides but interlocking their fingers. Kurt bent his neck slightly, pressing himself closer to Blaine's lips.

"Wrong time," Wes's voice said from the door. Blaine reluctantly pulled away and grinned at the three boys standing in the doorway. Kurt let go of his hand, grinning and Blaine bit his lip, trying to contain his giggle.

"Uh, anyway," Thad continued from next to Wes. The smiled dissolved slowly from his face. He glanced to Wes and then back to Blaine, "We need to talk to you two."

"What's up?" Blaine asked coolly.

"Well you see Wes here-" David started, only to be interrupted by Thad who hit him on the shoulder and Wes who shouted "-That's not true!"

"Okay fine," David started again, "I sort of phoned your dad to tell him about the crash./."

"My dad?" Kurt asked pulling out his iPhone to see if he had any missed calls.

David scratched the back of his neck, "Erm... no."

"My dad?" Blaine asked his face paling. Kurt instinctively reached out to grab his hand but Blaine shook his head; he really didn't want to be touched right now.

"He kind of yelled for a bit and then said he's coming here straight away. I tried to tell him there was no need but he just _insisted_," David continued, with encouraging nods from Wes and Thad.

"Oh..." Blaine said hollowly, "Thanks guys, I'll, erm... just go wait for him then."

Thad, Wes, and David all looked towards Kurt who watched Blaine leave the room quietly.

"What's going on?" Thad asked glancing behind him to see Blaine's retreating figure.

Kurt bit his lip. It wasn't his place to say, so instead of answering the question, he told the three boys that he'd go look after him.

Blaine sat on a bench outside the back of Dalton, hidden from view. He was freezing but he honestly just didn't want to be inside, he didn't want to be anywhere near his dad. Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt running up to the bench. Kurt kneeled down and wrapped the red scarf he'd given Blaine what felt long ago.

"You're shaking," he murmured, taking his hands rubbing them together, trying to create heat.

Blaine didn't say anything but he moved his head down into the scarf and inhaled. It smelt like Kurt and he sniffed back tears. Kurt got up off the ground and sat next to him on the bench, their knees touching.

"At least you know he cares."

"He probably cares about the car more," Blaine mumbled bitterly, "And then he'll probably yell and me for denting the thing."

Kurt gave a half smile, there wasn't much he could really say, he just knew he had be there for him. "I'll be sitting right there with you."

The two boys sat in silent reveries until a buzz sounded from Kurt's pocket. Blaine already knew what it was about before Kurt even said. "They're at reception."

"They?"

"Your mum's there too," Kurt said, smiling sympathetically. He patted Blaine's knee and stood up, offering his hand. Blaine laughed at his waggling fingers but it didn't sound right. He took Kurt's hand and pulled himself up.

"Stay with me?"

"Blaine, you didn't even need to ask."

* * *

The boys walked to reception together, Kurt striding and Blaine following numbly. He hadn't spoken to them in for what seemed like ages. Every night he thought about them. Every night he missed them and had to stifle tears as he remembered what his father said.

And now he was coming here to show he was caring?

They walked through the double doors into reception and Blaine saw them immediately. His mother hadn't noticed him yet but his father did. He eyed their hands and Blaine clutched Kurt's even tighter. His dads face flashed, slightly worryingly.

"Blaine!" His mom said, realising her son was there. She turned to run and hug him and Kurt let go of Blaine's hand as she enveloped him in a hug. Blaine, only slightly taller than her, wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

His mom was muttering all sort of stuff about how she was glad he was okay and, "Are you hurt? I can't believe you could've been. I'm so sorry-". Kurt watched the embrace, refusing to look at his father. He watched her pull back and hold his face in her hands, surveying him. Kurt sighed a little.

"I'm fine, mom," Blaine said, but his smile was stretched, his body too upright.

"Blaine," His dad said, trying to wipe the strict expression off his face. His eyes darted from Kurt and then back to his son.

"Matthew," His mom said, but her tone was unusually steely, "Stop being so petty."

Both Kurt and Blaine knew she was referencing to his feelings about them as a couple but they both pretended not to, smiling. His dad cleared his throat and he stared straight at his son.

"We need to talk to you," He said and flickered his eyes to Kurt again, "In private."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand again, "Okay," He replied confidently. Kurt looked from Blaine to his dad.

"Without your friend," His dad replied, teeth gritted. Both Blaine's mom and Blaine scoffed at the same time.

"Matthew, after what you said to Kurt, I think he deserves to know where he stands," His mom said, placing both her hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt almost cried from the caring gesture. He inhaled and smelt something soft, a sweet scent. It didn't smell like it, but reminded him strongly of his own mother.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Blaine said, voice growing stronger. His mom nodded and let Blaine lead the way out who was still holding Kurt's hand. Blaine's dad followed down the corridors, sharp polished shoes slapping on the floor and echoing horribly. They made it to his room with no arguing, but no talking either. Blaine directed Kurt to his bed while his mom settled on a chair. His dad stayed standing.

"Blaine," His dad said, "You're my son. I will love you even if I don't agree with what you do."

Blaine nodded, awkwardly, staring at the floor. He just couldn't forgive him.

"We're getting a divorce," His mum said after a pause, being blunt. Blaine's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"...Because of me?" He whispered fearfully. His mum patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course not, sweetie. We're just not really getting along right now."

Blaine blanked slightly. He could feel Kurt squeezing his hand and his mum's hand on his back, listing various reasons. They all in some way were linked to him though. Referring to when he came out, when he was getting bullied, money and tuition fees and his dad's feelings on him. He could just be being paranoid but it seemed that way. His dad stayed silent.

"...We'll be in separate houses. Somewhere smaller? We could decorate it nicely for you. You can live with me, if you want to. We're deciding on this together, me and your father, okay?"

Blaine nodded and watched his father straighten up.

"I'll need to be back at work soon," He said, voice strained.

Blaine's mom sighed, "Okay, Matthew."

Blaine watched his father leave, not sure what to do. He settled on sticking out his hand for a handshake with Blaine. He took his dads hand slowly, ignoring the memories flooding into his brain of when everything was fine and he could hold hands with his friend without sparking arguments.

Blaine's mom stood up, "I should probably leave too actually. I'm sorry for such a bombshell, Blaine but things are going to get better. Trust me." She leaned forwards and chucked his cheek, making Blaine smile. She pulled him into an embrace and then surprised Kurt by hugging him too.

"You'll always be welcome," She whispered to him before waving her fingers sadly. Blaine muttered a, "Buh-bye," as she walked out. He dumped his head in his hands and Kurt pulled him instinctively into his side, letting Blaine cry.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
This was a longer chapter, but right now we're stuck. We kinda just threw the plot line in there without relating to the title. SO WE HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU.**

**Suggest scenes or fluff, or stuff actually relating to Kurt being sexy in the reviews. We want to finish this up, we just need to thicken it.**

**Becky says we won't be able to write if we have none :')  
So yes, suggestions please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A moment of replying to reviews before the Klaine train can start!**

**MaggieMoves: Thank you, trying to upload daily but we actually wrote around 4 chapters before uploading, so we were ahead at the start :')**

**Pixi Dancr: Thank you! Agree with this, we'll have to try and plan around it :D**

**akatrixie: Haha, Becky loves that song so she wrote that part! :) **

**neon-darkness: THAT IS AMAZING. We'll have to put that in the next chapter!**

**HPJelliclecat: We are right now, had a lot of comments about that so it will be included :)**

**Lau: Thank you so much! Haha, we've included so much of their real people and not just the characters from Glee :')**

**So yes – a MASSIVE thank you to people like ****neon-darkness**** and ****HPJelliclecat**** who are reviewing lot! It's so nice :3**

**Okay, now to the story:

* * *

**

Blaine was stressed, incredibly stressed.

By the time school had finished on Thursday, Kurt had barely seen him at all. At lunch he'd rushed off to the library, telling Wes to tell Kurt he'd see him later and Kurt didn't have any lessons with Blaine. So he was finally looking forward to seeing his boyfriend so they could snuggle down and watch a film. However, when he knocked on the door and a yell emitted from saying "Look at the sign!" he sighed.

He wasn't going to be cosy at all with Blaine tonight then. He read the sign that, in lovely printed capitals, said, "**Studying. Enter and you will have something lobbed at your head**." Kurt then squinted as he read the smaller writing on the paper, "**and yes, it probably will be a shoe.**"

Kurt ripped of the tacky bit of paper and opened the door, shouting, "Don't you dare throw those lovely shoes at me, Anderson!"

An audible 'thump' was heard on the floor as Blaine dropped the shoe. Kurt surveyed the room, noticing that papers were everywhere.

"Where's your roommate?" he asked, trying to converse with Blaine who was now sprawled out on the floor in the shape of a star fish, a book resting over his head.

He shifted some of the papers on the floor when he looked up, "Don't know."

Kurt placed his bag down on a nearby chair and sat cross legged by Blaine's head. He read the title of the book that was resting on his boyfriend.

"Oh," Kurt said in understanding, "Shakespeare."

Blaine groaned as if the word had actually stabbed him. Kurt lifted the book off his face and smiled, "Of course you'd have trouble with _Shakespeare_."

Blaine opened his closed eyes and glared at Kurt, "What's that meant to mean?"

While Kurt flicked through the book, Blaine sat up, mirroring Kurt. Kurt smiled, "So, Romeo and Juliet then?"

Blaine tiredly dragged a hand down his face and nodded, "It's so silly."

Kurt shrugged, "I actually think it's a pretty good story."

"If you understand it," Blaine muttered only to have Kurt raise an eyebrow in question to him, probably not hearing very well. Kurt continued looking through the book, "Do you want help?"

Blaine paused and sighed, "No."

Kurt's eyebrows crinkled; he honestly expected him to say yes and then they'd finish the work and Blaine would thank him while furiously kissing him then ripping his shirt off, with or without his teeth. Kurt wasn't really too bothered.. Okay, maybe not that far.

"Why not?"

Blaine took the book out from Kurt's hands and mumbled, "I can do it by myself."

"I was only trying to help," Kurt said, bitterness evident in his tone.

"Well if I wanted it, I would have asked," Blaine almost sneered only to then sigh and lean back on his bed, "I can't deal with you right now, could you just... Go?"

Kurt's fingers tightened round the carpet, "What do you mean you can't _deal with me_, you've been avoiding me all day!"

"I haven't been avoiding you at all Kurt!" Blaine defended, his hand trying to slide over the younger boy's. Kurt looked down at their hands. He knew Blaine wasn't avoiding him, he knew Blaine had a lot to think about but still he couldn't help being a bit annoyed at Blaine not wanting to see him.

"Kurt, I have other things to think about other than you. Unless you've forgotten, I'm the cause of my parents' divorce!"

Kurt flinched at the tone of Blaine's voice, he hadn't realised that he was biting down on his lip until he felt the metallic taste burst into his mouth. He'd forgotten all about the cut on his lip.

"Damn-it," He cursed under his breath, hand rushing to his mouth. He noticed blood on it and licked it off quickly, trying not to show Blaine. Blaine looked at him.

"Oh, I forgot about that," He said quietly. He leaned over, hand outstretched but Kurt jerked his head out of the way. Blaine dropped his hand and asked, "What?"

"Just-" Kurt said, nervously running his tongue over the cut inside his mouth, "-I just don't-"

He wasn't making sense, just looking down at the floor, shaking his head. His hand stayed by his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. He looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Kurt-" Blaine said softly. Kurt snapped his eyes open and stood up, a blazing look in them. Blaine hadn't seen him this angry before and he craned his neck upwards, watching him. Kurt let a tear roll down his face but his expression was slightly contorted. Blaine followed him upwards, but Kurt's height still made him more dominant.

"No, I'm sick of this Blaine," He said, "It just seems like- like it's all about _you_!"

Blaine blinked, eyes narrowing, "...What? In case you haven't noticed, Kurt, my parents-"

"Yes, your parents!" Kurt yelled, tears blurring his vision, "I know how hard it is losing a parent, okay? I can sympathize with you but you're just pushing me away! I still have problems-"

"Kurt, you were _six_!" Blaine shouted. Kurt stared accusingly at him, crying silently.

"And you think it hurts less?" He said, voice cracking. Blaine hit himself internally as Kurt's mouth tried to form words, stumbling, "You think that I don't remember her every night and how she used to smell and what we'd be doing _right this second_ if she were here? I grew up without her. At least you got that."

"Kurt-"

"Don't," Kurt said, quavering. He sniffed and turned around, "Don't even bother."

He grabbed his bag from the floor and strode out of the room, slamming the door. The stupid sign was left on the floor and Kurt walked past it. He didn't hear Blaine coming after him and made it around the corner of the corridor before he started sobbing. Knowing no one was around, Kurt let his bag drop again and fell down on the floor next to it, hands in his knees. He cried out of anger, cried for his mom but most of all cried for Blaine.

Blaine was left in his room and he'd also fallen back onto the floor. He scrunched up his face and then crumpled the various sheets around him, ripping and throwing them. He just didn't care. He needed all of this drama to _go away_ so he could focus on being Kurt's boyfriend and only Kurt's boyfriend. He leaned his head on the side of his bed, exhaling.

Kurt, in the corridor, had started calming himself down. He knew from previous experiences it was bad to pent up all this emotion and then take it out on someone. In a way, it was probably good that Blaine had implied something because otherwise Kurt wouldn't have walked out. It'd gotten close to boiling point with Karofsky before, but then of course he'd kissed him and it had dissolved into fear. Kurt groaned. What he wouldn't have for Blaine to come and kiss him now.

He really was all over the place. He still had a stinging pain in his lip all though it wasn't bleeding as bad anymore. He was still frustrated and annoyed with his boyfriend but crying helped, as if it had washed most of the bad emotion away. He sighed and picked up his bag, knowing he couldn't stay out there all evening.

* * *

Blaine woke up late the next morning. Amongst trying to revise and thinking of Kurt, he'd fallen asleep quite late, or maybe the proper term was early - Blaine didn't really care. He got dressed as fast as possible, ignoring the pain his chest was in, physically and mentally. The bruise was still prominently yellow, blue and purple. He ran a hand through his un-gelled hair, he started to smile but then he remembered who even gave him this lovely hair style. It wasn't like they'd never argued, the whole bisexual thing a few weeks ago proved that but still Blaine hated himself for every word he'd spoken. He should of just said yes to letting Kurt help him, yet his stupid ego got in the way.

Glancing back in his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he noticed a discarded red scarf crumpled at the bottom of his bed. He grinned to himself and practically charged into his room to grab it. He briskly shoved it in his bag and made a run for his first lesson.

Blaine and Kurt didn't have any lessons together and for once, Blaine was grateful for this; it meant they didn't have to be all awkward around each other. However, it didn't stop the fact that they usually ate together. At lunch, Blaine sat down in his usual seat across from Wes and David and looked at the empty seat next to him. He nearly sighed.

"Oh," Wes said, shovelling some food into his mouth, "Kurt said he needs to catch up on some English homework, I don't think he'll be eating with us."

Blaine forced a smile and nodded as if he were okay with it. After a few minutes Blaine began to get a pain in his side, as if someone were prodding him with nails. He winced and muttered, "I'm going to my dorm," before leaving Wes and David to enjoy their lunch.

While walking the empty corridors of Dalton he remembered he'd shoved a few pain killers in his bag yesterday, he'd began to get some terrible headaches. Reaching in blindly he couldn't find them but his hand was met with a touch of cashmere instead.

Blaine smiled and stroked the soft fabric. It reminded him of hickeys and Kurt and when they were perfect. He ignored his aching chest and head and spun on his heel, heading in the opposite direction. He was going to go and find Kurt and he was going to make things right again.

He knew that when Kurt was doing work he needed proper conditions – he couldn't just sprawl on the floor like Blaine, he needed a desk and a sturdy chair – so Blaine went straight to Dalton's library.

Sure enough, after he dipped through the door he spotted Kurt in the corner, various notes stacked around him and his exercise book in front of him. He held his pen in his hand, twiddling it around. It was actually quite impressive because the pen twirled around his separate fingers really quickly even though he was doing it without realising. He was staring into space and when Blaine sat down opposite him, he jumped.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, keeping his voice down. Kurt glanced around and stopped flicking his pen.

"Uh – hey," He said, turning the page of his book quickly.

"I wanted to apologise," Blaine said and he gingerly covered Kurt's hand with his own. Kurt tried to hide a smile but failed.

"Me too," He whispered and grinned.

Blaine bit his lip, "If this wasn't a public place to work, I would lean over this damn table and kiss you."

Kurt wanted too as well. He wanted to pull Blaine into him by his tie, rip off his smooth white shirt and snog him senseless. Really, why did Blaine have to be so attractive? In all ways. Hell, he even liked his triangle-shaped excuse for eyebrows. Instead, Kurt simply adjusted his hair.

"Why thank you, Mr Anderson," Kurt replied, now smiling coyly, "But I agree. That wouldn't be very dapper."

Blaine smirked and removed his hand, "Well, while we're here, I may as well try to finish this," He pulled out an identical book to Kurt's and opened it. He then glanced at Kurt's notes he'd began writing, "Hey, you're doing Romeo and Juliet too?"

"Yes," Kurt said, looking up, "That's why I offered to help."

"Oh," Blaine said, flustered, "Well, then, sorry again-"

"Apology already accepted," Kurt smiled and got back to writing. Blaine opened his book at where he left off and continued writing his analysis, referring to Kurt's own notes more than his. The bell went and Kurt began to shuffle his notes.

"Oh, you haven't had any lunch-" Blaine said, looking up. Kurt waved him off.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you didn't have breakfast either," Blaine said, eyebrows furrowed. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved the papers in his satchel, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Drop it," Kurt insisted. He bit the side of his lip and bent down, kissing Blaine softly on the side of his mouth. Blaine exhaled slowly, stopping his arms from flying to Kurt's face and pulling him down for more.

"Hey, I have a free period-" Blaine said, making a grab for Kurt's book which still lay on the desk, "-Mind if I use this and give it back later?"

"No, no," Kurt said absent-mindedly, looking at the door. He flickered his gaze back to Blaine, "Glad we made up. See you later?"

Blaine watched him send a suggestive look and he smirked again. He nodded and waggled his fingers as Kurt walked off, extenuating his butt-shaking. Not that Blaine was looking. Why would he look? Pfft.

Blaine smiled and puffed out his breath, turning back to his books. He flicked through Kurt's and found an extract of the Romeo and Juliet text and started reading the notes written in his swirly cursive writing. He was just copying down a bit about the lust in it when he came across his own name screaming up at him.

**BLAINE IN ONE! I can't believe he's not realising how much sex appeal he's got. Ugh. -_-**

Blaine blinked and re-read the note. Sure, this wasn't a book he would use in a lesson, it was just to refer to but should Kurt really be writing that in an English book? He couldn't help being smug though and carried on scanning through the notes, finding his name.

**I don't think I'm even reading these, just thinking about Blaine. Topless. That would be nice.**

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. He stifled a childish dorky laugh and glanced around. When no one noticed, he continued his search.

**Blaine's my Romeo except for the fact that we're not dying, we're so much hotter and he makes me want to make out with him. Mustn't tell him that, his ego is big enough.**

Blaine almost got offended but laughed it off. He picked up a pen and in a rough scribble, added a little note at the end of the page.

**Kurt, your mind shouldn't wander so much when doing work. I'm sure Blaine will be more than happy to make out with you topless.**

He grinned and closed the book. He could study later because right now he needed to wait for Kurt in his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHORT CHAPTER. Very sorry, but Becky's lost internet – so things are going to be posted slower now!**

**Can I say thank you **_**again**_** for the reviews! And hello ****crimsonreaper14**** haha, thank you too

* * *

**

Kurt was paranoid when it came the thought of losing his keys; he told Blaine this once who'd laughed, not really understanding his worry, but apparently there had been an incident when he was younger. Even if Kurt did get locked out, he'd be welcome to come to Blaine's dorm but that didn't seem to do for Kurt. So Blaine had suggested that he left a spare key underneath the plant pot that was outside his room. Kurt had thought it was a brilliant idea and practically skipped away to follow through with it.

Now Blaine, knowing this, decided he'd let himself in. After doing so he put the keys back, not wanting to trouble Kurt. He closed the door behind him with an audible 'click' as it self-locked. Blaine looked around the prefect room and smiled. He sat himself at the end of the bed and glanced at a nearby clock. 15 minutes until Kurt would most likely return.

Now, what could Blaine Anderson do in 15 minutes...?

Turns out, not a lot.

Blaine had gone through most of Kurt's wardrobe - he knew it was rude but he honestly couldn't help himself. After awhile he got bored and started putting on different scarfs, flicking them over his shoulder, pulling funny faces in the mirror and mimicking different voices. Eventually he got bored of laughing at himself and went to lay on the bed. Glancing to his side to look at the clock he noticed Kurt's song folder was sitting there too. He knew he shouldn't read it, Kurt got very antsy when people touched it but again, he just couldn't help himself.

He leaned over to grab it and winced because it was quite heavy. He began flicking through pages and pages of songs but before he knew it he heard a jangling of keys and the slow turn of a door handle. Panicking, Blaine looked down towards the book he really wasn't ever meant to touch. He rolled over as fast as possible to put the book back where it was meant to be. Unfortunately he forgot how heavy that thing was and he ended up tumbling onto the floor just as the door opened.

Blaine covered his hand with his mouth, trying to stifle the giggled that was so desperately trying to eat him alive. When he heard the shuffle of shoes on the carpet go in the direction of the bathroom he finally sat up eyes widening as Kurt was pulling of his shirt, singing lightly to himself. Quietly he stood up preparing to sneak up on his lovely boyfriend who'd forgiven him not so long ago. He crouched down so there was no way Kurt could see him in the mirror his eyes trailing his back with every step.

Just as he was close enough he shouted "AHHH!" and wrapped his arms around Kurt's bare stomach, pulling him back into the doorway of the room. Kurt let out the most girlish scream ever. He wasn't prepared to be pulled back and his legs somehow got entwined with Blaine's and he tripped backwards causing Blaine to also trip backwards.

"Blaine!" He screeched. They fell with a crash, Kurt landing sideways on his boyfriend. They wrestled for a second and Kurt squealed again, slapping the first part of Blaine he could find. Blaine laughed even harder and clutched Kurt tighter. Kurt wriggled and yelled his name again, hitting him twice. This made Blaine roar with laughter.

"S-stop it K-Kurt, you're-"

"Let go!" Kurt yelled and hit him _again_ which made Blaine laugh harder if humanly possible. Kurt shouted, "I'll pinch you!"

"Kurt, that's my privates you're hitting-!" Blaine managed to say between gasps of air. Kurt drew back his hand, horrified.

"_What?_" He screeched, holding his arm to his ribs. Blaine, still laughing, pulled him closer so he was now on top of him, just facing away.

"Don't hit me again," Blaine breathed into his ear quietly, chuckling. Kurt squirmed on top of him and managed to turn his body around. Before Blaine could do anything, his boyfriend was leaning over him, propped up on his elbows with his face inches away.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Kurt said, staring down at his face. Blaine swallowed his laugh and took in Kurt's features; his straight nose, defined cheekbones, his oh-so-beautiful eyes framed by what looked like perfect eyebrows (which admittedly, Blaine was jealous of), his light hair, combed into the cute quiff that was just _Kurt_ all over. Then of course, there were his lips.

They were the definition of cupid's bow, seriously. Just stunning and pouty and enhancing his smile and great for kissing. Amazing for kissing.

Which is what Blaine did next. He propped himself on his elbows too and leaned his head towards Kurt and captured his lips. It was their first kiss after a fight which was good for Blaine as both of them had missed each other's company and longed for this. Between the drama of a car crash and Blaine's parents throwing him out, then getting a divorce, they hadn't had much time to be intimate.

Kurt inhaled, causing Blaine to crush himself closer to Kurt and Blaine put a hand around Kurt's neck, pulling him down so he could lie on his back. Once Blaine's back made contact with the floor, he raised both hands to hold Kurt's face and Kurt moaned slightly under his breath as Blaine's fist tightened around his hair.

Blaine responded by kissing him more greedily and Kurt shifted so one hand was now clutching Blaine's neck too.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled under the kiss. Kurt trailed off his lips, kissing down his jaw line and onto his neck. Blaine moaned now, closing his eyes as he felt Kurt's hands exploring his chest. Blaine reciprocated, remembering that he _didn't _have a shirt on.

Kurt shivered as Blaine's hands made contact with the bare skin of his back. He felt between his shoulder blades and traced round his porcelain skin to his waist, holding him there. Kurt moved back and took Blaine's mouth with his again.

It was as though he couldn't control himself. Blaine let his hands run down the sides of Kurt's legs, which were wrapped between his. At this point, Kurt used all the willpower he had and bit down on Blaine's lip, not too hard. They broke apart and Kurt rolled to one side, both of them now lying on the floor, facing the ceiling and breathing heavily.

"I am _so_ glad I have you, Kurt," Blaine almost panted. Kurt could tell he was smiling and shifted so his head was on his shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and bent his knees. Kurt turned on his side and watched Blaine's chest rise and fall while Blaine just watched his chest.

"I really like you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder and made a little, "Mmm," noise. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt in closer.

"By the way-" Blaine interrupted, Kurt's face mere centimetres away "Did you mean what you wrote in that English book?"

It took a few seconds for it to dawn on Kurt what he meant. He made an odd noise in the back of his throat and turned a little pink but surprised him by saying, "Yes. Shirt off, now."

Blaine happily obliged.

Blaine watched as Kurt re-buttoned his shirt and he pouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I don't believe that's really fair, _Kurt_," Blaine practically purred his name.

Kurt looked up smirking as he obviously eyed Blaine's body, "Sorry?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "I only came in with one shirt and that one shirt, you seem to now be wearing."

Kurt licked his lips, "You look better without a shirt."

Blaine scoffed. He was going to say 'you look better' but he decided against it, "How am I meant to leave when I haven't got a t-shirt? I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to go walking around Dalton topless."

Kurt stood up shrugging his shoulders, "I guess you'll just have to stay then, wont you?"

Blaine looked apprehensive. He knew he could just go to Kurt's wardrobe and get a t-shirt but he honestly didn't want to leave.

"It's not like you haven't slept over before Blaine," Kurt added, smirking. Blaine was now sat up, leaning against the side of the bed, not unlike when Kurt came round before they were dating. Blaine pulled himself up to stand opposite Kurt.

"Pretty please?" He asked, almost fluttering his eyelashes. Kurt bit down on his lip, grinning.

"Well..." He said, drawing out the word and crossing his arms.

"C'mon," Blaine scoffed and pointed to his chest, "I'm still wounded y'know. Terribly. Horrendously. So I need a shirt."

"Blaine, stop over-exaggerating. Plus-" Kurt smiled, unfolding his arms and taking a step forwards. He extended his arm and trailed a hand down Blaine's chest, "-It looks hot."

Blaine certainly got hot then, turning slightly pink. Not only had he never heard Kurt say hot, he had never heard him say it so... so _sensually._ If he wasn't otherwise distracted, he would've been reminded of the day sitting in front of Kurt's mirror with him. God, how he had proven Blaine wrong.

He finally managed to string a coherent sentence together and said, "You have a cut on your lip."

Well, it would be good if this coherent sentence actually made sense. Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine pointed out the obvious.

"Yes," He agreed and Blaine watched as he ran his tongue over it slowly. Blaine couldn't even think straight now. _Then again, I am gay,_ he thought. Kurt's hand was still resting on his chest.

"Uh..." Blaine trailed off and shook his head slightly, jogging his brain back to where it should be, "So, can I have it back?"

"But then I'd be cold," Kurt pouted, now putting his other hand on Blaine's chest. Blaine sucked in a breath and watch Kurt smile as he did. Kurt walked around him, trailing his fingers down his abs and removing one hand. Blaine nearly spun around but then Kurt's hand joined the other one again, now embracing him from behind. He locked his fingers around Blaine's stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't want that," Blaine finally mumbled, tilting his head back slightly. As soon as he did, Kurt drew back, tracing his hands around Blaine's ribs and up by his shoulder blades. Blaine now let out a shaky breath. _Tease._

"No," Kurt said, breath warm on his neck. He slowly glided his hands down Blaine's spine, who shivered.

Kurt laughed around wrapped his arms around him again, smiling into his neck. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You are so easily amused," Blaine said, regaining normal speech.

"You are so easily aroused," Kurt replied.

"_What?_"

"Oh, you know it," Kurt smiled and kissed his neck from behind. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back just as Kurt laughed again, "See!" He grinned.

"You're unbelievable," Blaine said. He turned around and placed both of his hands on Kurt's neck now, thumbs brushing his cheeks. Kurt's smile was still on his face and Blaine returned it, "And I love you."

Kurt almost giggled like a little girl but leaned in and kissed Blaine sweetly. Blaine let him pull back and smiled.

"So, movie night then?" Blaine said quickly, coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't leave even if he was fully clothed.

"Of course," Kurt smirked happily. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I love this song," Kurt smiled sleepily. They were cuddled up on his bed, laptop resting in between them playing the film Hairspray. Blaine grinned as Tracy sang "You can't stop the beat!" and Kurt mouthed the lyrics half-heartedly; he was obviously tired but the film was nearly ended.

"You would," Blaine smirked. Kurt yawned.

"It reminds me of 4 Minutes. With Mercedes," He mumbled, eyes shut.

"...What?" Blaine asked, looking at him again. Kurt opened his eyes.

"Y'know, 4 minutes – you must've seen the videos?" He said, shuffling down the bed a bit more. Blaine still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh...no?"

"When I was a cheerio?" Kurt said into his pillow. Blaine's jaw dropped.

"You were a _cheerleader_?" He exclaimed. Kurt frowned slightly at his loud voice. Hairspray was still singing along in the background.

"God Blaine, how much about me _do _you know?" Kurt chuckled, closing his eyes again.

"I'm not even sure," Blaine grinned back. Kurt smiled and made a tiny 'mmph' noise, clearly giving up on the conversation and giving in to sleep. He didn't even make it to the end of the song, shoulders relaxing and breathing deeply.

Blaine looked down at a sleeping Kurt. His hair was slightly static and his cheeks were a rosy red, it was adorable. The credits rolled down the screen as Blaine glanced back at the film - he was only watching this because of Kurt. He'd never really liked this film; however Zac Efron was pretty nice to look at... He glanced back at the sleeping boy, thinking, and next thing he knew he was on YouTube. typing 'Kurt Hummel' into the search engine. He waited for the page to load and was quite shocked to find pages and pages of different glee performances and even cheerio ones.

Blaine glanced back to Kurt, who was definitely out of it, mouth open and drooling on the pillow slightly. Blaine shifted the laptop so it was sitting on his own lap and he clicked on the first link, not sure what he was going to get.

Trumpets started blaring loudly from the speakers and he quickly turned the volume down to 50%. The video cut professionally to a close-up of two people-

Oh God. It was Kurt and Mercedes. And he was in a cheerleading uniform.

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Kurt smirk provocatively to his friend as they strutted through a line of other cheerios. _That uniform!_ It was... very flattering, to say the least. And it was very tight.

Kurt began to sing and Blaine swore he went bright red as he bent at the knees and dropped – it involved dancing too? He didn't know if he could cope with this level of sexiness from his boyfriend.

The video continued and Blaine's jaw dropped further and further throughout it as the routine increased. The watching audience burst into applause and the video ended. Blaine swallowed, his throat dry and slowly clicked on the next recommended video which involved Kurt.

This video, unlike the other one, was bad quality - probably filmed on a phone or something. Blaine watched anyway, his eyes eagerly tracing the screen for his boyfriend who was currently snuggled into his side. He finally found Kurt and he couldn't help but giggle at his hair. It was so messy. Like boy messy. Not saying Kurt wasn't a guy but he was usually so neat and perfect.

Kurt sighed and moved in closer to Blaine who had to re –adjust the laptop so it didn't fall. Blaine had to admit that Kurt could probably pull of any clothing item, and black just worked wonderfully with his pale skin tone. Sadly there wasn't much of Kurt really in this video it was more the New Directions, but he did see some hilarious head bobbing movements from Kurt that he would have to tease him about later. They ended Empire State of Mind and received no applause, just someone from behind the camera mutter, "Douches."

Blaine couldn't really understand how a performance like that didn't get any credit but he moved the cursor down to click on one entitled, "Push it."

Blaine watched horrified and entranced as the glee club lived up to the name of the song. His eyes strayed from the vocals of Rachel to the bumping and grinding of Kurt in the background. He thought the cheerleading was sexy? This shoved the boundaries they ever had right out of sight. At this point, Kurt stirred, feeling Blaine tense under his body.

"Wha-are-oo-listening to?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He let them focus and saw Blaine staring at the laptop screen as that song- _that song!_

"Blaine, what are you watching?" He asked urgently, sitting up sharply. Blaine simply opened his mouth, not being able to form words. Kurt glanced at the screen, seeing the familiar blue shirts combined with suggestive dancing and he launched himself onto Blaine.

"Whoa!" Blaine yelled, shocked as laptop toppled side and was slammed shut by Kurt who was now sitting on top of the lower half of himself, the laptop held to his chest his face turning as red as tomato. Blaine tried to sit up but it was next to impossible with Kurt sitting on top of him so he instead stared up at the ceiling, trying his best not to laugh.

"What were you doing!" Kurt's voice was high and embarrassment evident.

Blaine tried to move from underneath Kurt but it seemed impossible and it was causing unwanted tension down there so he continued stared at the ceiling pretending he hadn't heard Kurt. There was a short pause but then Kurt jabbed Blaine in the stomach, Blaine squirmed making a high pitched noise and Kurt said, "Don't just ignore me!" Blaine pushed up on his hands and Kurt was moved into his lap.

"Okay, let me out first!" Blaine pleaded, laughing.

"No!" Kurt squealed, trying to grab his wrists while simultaneously holding the laptop. Blaine started squirming again but Kurt kept adjusting his hips to keep him trapped.

Blaine's face grew hot and he almost screwed his eyes together, struggling to think of something else. _Dead puppies. Ballet. Girls._

"Kurt!" He exclaimed, still laughing but very uncomfortable, "Re-enacting Push it for me?" He spluttered. Kurt froze, humiliation dawning on his face.

"Blaine Anderson!" He said in a high pitch and instantly rolled off him, laptop clutched to his chest.

Kurt spluttered random words none that quite made sense or linked. "My, my" Blaine cooed, crawling closer to Kurt who had distanced himself. He watched awkwardly, but didn't move.

"Kurt Hummel is lost for words? This is rather hilarious." Kurt glared and Blaine grinned ear-to-ear, "Is my Kurtsie-pie all embarrassed?"

Kurt looked away suddenly feeling very warm and happy as Blaine had called him 'his' and ignored the pie thing.

"No," He muttered, red face betraying him. Blaine grinned and sat up, running a hand through his curls.

"Your face tells me otherwise."

Kurt looked down, thankful that his hair had messed up in his brief sleep, as his fringe fell forward, covering his eyes. Blaine pressed his lips together in a cute smile and leaned forwards, brushing it back with his hand. He cupped Kurt's cheek, gently pulling his face up.

"Hey," He said, trying to catch Kurt's eyes, "Come on. It's cute."

Kurt smiled crookedly and Blaine leaned forward, planting a small soft kiss on his cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in as Blaine breathed onto his cheek, "And you so want me."

"Way to ruin a mood, Blaine" Kurt drawled placing the laptop onto the bed, "Just for that you can sleep on the floor." Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand. He looked up innocently and gave his best puppy dog eyes. Kurt pouted, "No, Blaine."

"But you can't make me sleep on the floor, you love me?"

Kurt didn't respond but just gave Blaine his best 'bitch please' look. Now Blaine pouted.

"I promise to be on my best behaviour and I won't mention anything about grinding or you in a cheerleading uniform?"

"And...?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Scarves are awesome?"

"Yes, but..?"

Blaine sighed, "You're trying to get me to admit it, aren't you? Even though you're protesting me mentioning the cheerleading, the short sleeves, the grinding-"

"_Blaine-_"

"Okay, fine. You are sexy," Blaine smiled and Kurt winked.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but as said before, Becky's internet is out and we've only written this because she's sleeping round mine tonight. So, bear with us for a few short chapters? We'll pick up soon, and we'll also pick up on the Matthew/Kurt storyline soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for more positive reviews!  
So, Becky got internet back and we've been scribbling all evening, making the most of it - so long chapter today :)**

* * *

Wes and David had been trying to poke conversation out of Blaine nearly all day but they didn't get much out of it. It was weird because he was normally the chatty one, always throwing random statements at them which sparked a debate about something funny. Now he was half-slumped on cafeteria table, not even prodding the food in front of him. David raised his eyebrows at Wes.

"We'll see you later Blaine, we need to go sort out some of the sheet music for practise tomorrow." Wes said, standing up from their usual table with David following his actions. They paused and looked at each other when Blaine didn't reply. All of the Warblers knew when something was up with him, you should never push Blaine to tell you something.

"Do you want to come with us?" David asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Blaine shook his head slightly and placed a force smile on his face, "It's fine, go on without me."

Kurt noticed the retreating forms of David and Wes as he finished getting his lunch; he glanced round the room hoping Blaine was still around. He knew he could probably go sit with some other people if needs be but he still felt kind of outed when it came to sitting around people he didn't quite know. His eyes finally found Blaine so he walked smoothly over to the table and slid down in the seat in front of him, "You not eating anything?"

"Mm," Blaine muttered, still in a trance.

"That was a yes or no type of question you know..." Kurt smiled, stabbing the lettuce onto his fork. He looked up from his food and saw that Blaine was now tracing patterns into the table, "What's wrong?"

Blaine stayed silent and then he sighed looking up, "My dad keeps phoning me."

"Oh," Kurt said shocked; he should have known Mathew wouldn't just let it go. His eyebrows crinkled as he asked, "What did he say?"

Blaine made a frustrated nose as he ran his hand through his hair, "What do you think, Kurt?" He asked. Kurt had stopped eating at this point, watching his boyfriend's face scrunch up, "He's still not happy about this, us!"

Kurt watched as a flare of emotions flickered though Blaine's face, "Blaine... you know there will always be someone who won't approve of us."

Blaine sent a sharp glare in Kurt's direction but he then let out a defeated sigh; he didn't want to get into another fight with his boyfriend, "I know... It's just-he- he's my dad, it shouldn't be like this!"

Kurt nodded silently in agreement. He wasn't happy about this but Blaine was already worked up and Kurt would be no help to Blaine if he himself got worked up. "What else did he say?"

Blaine put his hands on the table, "He said he wanted to meet me, for coffee or something..."

"You going to go?" Kurt noticed Blaine's hands curl into firsts, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know. I don't want..." Blaine said, eyebrows furrowing, but he trailed off. Kurt lowered his head slightly, trying to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Don't want what, Blaine?" He asked softly and covered Blaine's tight fist with his own palm. He felt him relax under his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I- Nothing," He sighed. Kurt searched his face with his eyes, trying to figure out if it was something serious but he didn't push it. He gently turned Blaine's hand over and interlocked their fingers.

"What do you want me to do?"

Blaine looked up, eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

"You're not happy about this, either way," Kurt said, still analysing Blaine's face, "What time does he want to meet you?"

"Uhm... around 4. Why?"

"Because I want a talk," Kurt decided. Blaine tensed again.

"Won't that make things worse?" He asked.

"Trust me," Kurt smiled, "I'll fix it."

Blaine smiled appreciatively and ducked his head. Kurt leaned over and tilted his chin up and saw the starts of tears forming in his boyfriend's eyes. He smiled at the wordless thanks.

"You should eat," He said and Blaine sniffed then picked up his fork. They both giggled at the same time and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gratefully.

* * *

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Blaine asked. They stood at the entrance doors of Dalton, Kurt wrapped up in his favourite red scarf and coat while Blaine was just in his uniform. He clutched the countertenor's hand tightly, swallowing. Kurt smiled and pinched Blaine's cheek.

"It'll be fine. It's only your dad – what can he do in a public coffee shop?"

Blaine's eyes flashed in worry, "Nothing, but still-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to scream at him," Kurt chuckled. Blaine bit his lip.

"I still want to drive you there."

"But then you'll be outside," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows. He glanced at the clock behind Blaine, "Okay, I better get going."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him almost urgently on the lips. Kurt smiled in the kiss and then pulled himself away before he forgot all about Blaine's father. He pulled out his car keys and detached his hand from Blaine's.

"Love you," Blaine smiled. Kurt waggled his fingers.

"You too," He said and pushed open the door, the cold air being a slap in the face. He didn't look back though, trying to hide his emotions. He shook his shoulders as he shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to give himself confidence.

It was short drive to the coffee place, not giving Kurt nearly enough time to pull himself together. Regardless of that, at the digital clock flicked to 16:00, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, into the cold air again. He dipped his head, making straight for the entrance.

A little bell rung as he walked in, and he smelt the familiar scent of coffee and cream. He spotted Matthew's greying hair straight away and was glad he was facing away. Kurt didn't bother ordering and walked over to the man.

He looked sad, really. His elbows were on the desk, hands covering his mouth as he fiddled with his fingers. His wallet was in front of him, obviously getting ready to order something. Kurt felt a pang in his stomach as he imagined neither of them turning up, and the older man waiting until closing hours, ready to pay for his son. He walked past Matthew and slid into the seat opposite him, taking a shallow breath.

Matthew looked up and his eyes narrowed in confusion, "Why are you here?"

"To talk about Blaine," Kurt stated, crossing his legs. Matthew watched and cleared his throat, dropping his hands to the table.

"Well, I uh- I was hoping to see him, actually."

"Matthew, do you know how shit you've been treating your son?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. Never the less, he kept his sturdy pose at the table, not back down as Matthew's face turned to angry.

"Excuse-?"

"Don't even bother playing stupid. Do you know how upset he was after you _kicked him out_? After you couldn't even apologise until forced to, by his mother? How you're still not even looking at him properly and just calling him?"

"But- But, I wanted to meet him here! I wanted to talk face to face, how dare-?"

"Don't turn this on me," Kurt continued, "You wanted to talk at him. You need to get your head out of your ass and man up, if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not asking you," He hissed, face red. Kurt almost shivered but ignored his weak knees.

"Blaine looks up to you, you know," He said, lowering his tone, "Just because he's gay doesn't mean he doesn't need a father figure. Doesn't mean he'll treat you any differently than if he was straight. So why can't you look past this and treat him like any loving father would?"

"You don't understand," He said, glancing around but lowering his tone too, "You'll never understand how it is to realise you're not going to have grand children or that you'll never to be able to talk to your friends about your son's wife."

"Do you need to?" Kurt asked in disbelief, "Do you really need to? Blaine is going to be _really_ successful!"

"At what?" His father scoffed and Kurt wanted to slap him.

"Do you know how high your scores even need to be to get into Dalton?" Kurt queried. He scoffed as Matthew drew back, obviously stumped. Of course. He'd just paid and let his wife deal with the details, "_High._ Like, really high. Plus, he's one heck of a singer."

"I know that," Matthew said blinking, "I do know my son. I just don't understand why- why he chose to-"

"Dammit!" Kurt said, slamming his hands on the table, receiving a few looks from customers, "When are you going to understand this isn't a choice? He's not doing this to piss you off or ruin your _social life_, he's being true to himself!"

"Look, don't be all high and mighty on me," He hissed again, trying to avoid the stares, "It's a hard thing to come to terms with-"

"Yeah, I know that too, funnily enough," Kurt almost laughed, "But how long have you known?"

Matthew pursed his lips. He grabbed his wallet, "I can't even talk to you about this."

"No, wait-!" Kurt said, "-Please."

Matthew stopped as he added the last word. Kurt took a breath.

"I know how angry you must feel at me coming at here to... to tell you off," He said, trying to figure out what to say, "But you've already lost your wife. Don't lose Blaine too. He's really special."

"I know that," He repeated quietly and stood up, yanking his coat from the back of his chair. He stormed away from Kurt, leaving a few customers still watching. Kurt sighed but in all honesty, it'd gone better than he thought – at least he said everything he wanted to say. He dug his hands in his pockets and stood up, not looking forward to telling Blaine.

* * *

Kurt nervously stood outside Blaine's door. _Just knock,_ his brain kept telling him but he couldn't seem to make his hand work. Eventually he realized he probably looked ridiculous, so he pulled out the courage to knock. The door quickly swung open and Kurt was bundled into a hug. Kurt lifted his chin to sit on Blaine's hair and smiled, he really did love this.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered into his chest.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you, okay?" Blaine nodded and stepped back, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into his room. Kurt smiled, "Blaine calm down, you're acting like a worried puppy."

Blaine looked down anxiously and shuffled from foot to foot, "Sorry."

"It's fine, now sit down" Kurt said, patting the bed next to him. Blaine obliged, a small smile gracing his face. Kurt took a deep breath and told him what happened, watching Blaine carefully. He didn't bother to sugar coat the story but he did make sure to mention that his dad loves him - Blaine had just rolled his eyes but gave Kurt a crooked smile.

"So yeah... I don't think he'll be bothering you for awhile now."

Kurt didn't miss the slight frown Blaine gave as he said that, "I mean, unless you want him to."

Blaine nodded looking down at the floor. There was a brief silence but the Blaine glanced up grinning, "Thank you. So much."

Kurt smiled, relief pouring out of him. He leaned in and gave Blaine peck on the mouth "Anytime. I'd do anything for you, remember that"

Blaine smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I will."

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you you're short?" Blaine rolled his eyes at Wes who was sitting across from him.

"Wes, I will kick you."

"Yeah, Wes and he's the perfect height to be aiming down there, if you get what I mean," David joined in, elbowing Wes' side.

"And you do know he likes it down there, you heard Kurt!" Wes and David looked at each other and then back to Blaine who was now bright red with eyes narrowed into sharp slits. They both burst out laughing erratically, much to Blaine's dismay.

"What are you two cackling witches laughing at?" Kurt asked taking his place next to Blaine.

"Blaine, the hobbit." David said as if it was some sort of title.

Kurt took a bite of the celery stick on his plate and laughed with his mouth closed. Blaine dumped his head in his hands and groaned.

"It's not that bad, Blaine," Kurt said after his mouthful. Blaine looked up from his hands.

"Being called a hobbit by your two best friends sucks, actually," He smiled then looked at Kurt's plated, "You're eating rabbit food for dinner too?"

"It's healthy, Blaine," Kurt said, reprimanding him. He turned his nose up at the bowl in front of his boyfriend, "Are you seriously eating that?"

Blaine looked down at his grilled cheese, bacon and tomato sandwich, "Uh, yes. It's delicious!"

"Oh my God, guys, get married and buy a pet cat already," Wes laughed and Blaine narrowed his eyes, partly in confusion.

"A cat? What?"

"Kurt is so your kitty," David said and him and Wes started laughing again. Kurt started choking on his carrot stick.

"_What_?"

"Yes, Blaine and his Kitty-Kurt," Wes grinned. He received a sharp kick from both Blaine and Kurt at the same time and yowled, "Ow! Kurt, take those bloody designer boots off before kicking me!"

Kurt smirked and raised his eyebrows, "So if we're on to nicknames..."

"What's Wes?" Blaine asked, smiling evilly at Kurt.

"He's like a chicken. He just runs around in circles squawking and then sometimes looks like he's laying an egg."

"Hey!" Wes shouted and David chortled, spitting food everywhere. Wes turned to him.

"Oi, you're no better! You eat like a pig and laugh like a donkey!"

"So we have Kitty-Kurt, Wes the Chicken and then a Pig-key," Blaine recapped, counting them off on his fingers.

"And you, the hobbit," Kurt added. Blaine opened his mouth.

"No fair, I want to be an animal too!"

"Fine, you're a puppy."

Blaine pouted, "I don't want to be a puppy."

"Okay. Hobbit-puppy," Wes added. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is like never-ending torture," He said, "All because I'm slightly smaller than you guys."

"Plus, you follow Kurt around like a dog," David grinned.

"I do not!"

"Are we done now?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of water. Everyone looked to see his finished plate and theirs still full, too busy arguing to eat. They looked confused to have forgotten food but quickly got stuck back into it. Kurt raised one eyebrow, "You're all just apes."

"Nice," Blaine grinned goofily through a mouthful of cheese.

"You can brush your teeth before you get a kiss from me, loser," Kurt laughed, messing up the front of Blaine's hair. Wes and David watched and then took a double take.

"Blaine..." Wes said in mock shock.

"_Blaine..._" David said too, jaw open.

"_BLAINE!"_ They said in unison, over the top looks on their face.

"Why is there not a bathtub full of gel in your hair?"

"Why does it now resemble hair and not a bush?"

"Why is it actually presentable-?"

"Shut up!" Blaine laughed, "Kurt did it."

Kurt looked proud as they both started begging for haircuts, only half-serious. He brushed off the compliments and stood, "I'm going to do a bit of homework. See you later?"

He directed the last question to Blaine who nodded. Wes wolf-whistled, gaining another kick from Blaine.

* * *

Blaine stood outside Kurt's dorm room door; his shin hurt a considerable amount. Both Wes and David had kicked him when he shouted their new nick names at the dinner table although it probably didn't help that as he did this, he 'accidently' spilled water into David's lap and yelled, "Oh David, peeing yourself at the table?" Admittedly Wes had also laughed so Blaine thought it was only fair to knock some drink into his other friends lap - they had called him a hobbit after all.

Blaine started to knock again just as Kurt opened the door.

"Hey," he said, noting that Kurt's white shirt was rolled up around his elbows with a few buttons undone, and his tie hanging loosely round his neck. Kurt blinked a few times and replied, "Sorry, I was sleeping."

"Ah, that would explain it," Blaine said referring to his hair. Kurt automatically ducked his head and tried to sort it out but it seemed to be getting worse. Blaine laughed as the younger boy struggled, "You look adorable, you going to let me in?"

Kurt cleared his throat and looked up, "You really are like a little puppy... and of course."

"Why thank you, Kitten" Blaine said winking as he walked in. Kurt cringed and shut the door, "Don't call me that."

"Huh, Kitten? What's wrong with Kitten?"

"No... Just no, Blaine."

"But you _are_ like a kitten," Blaine smiled cheekily added, "My kitten of course."

"I'm not a kitten" Kurt said rubbing his hand down his face as he sat down on the bed. Blaine ginned his toothy grin and walked towards Kurt who looked up at him, "Do you really don't like kitten?"

"No and I'm nothing like a cat-"

"-Kitten" Blaine corrected, "And you are a bit like one."

Kurt ignored him and then stood up so Blaine was now the one craning his neck, "Well, you're short."

"And?" Blaine asked, half amused.

"Therefore, I have leverage over you," Kurt said giving Blaine a smug look.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Care to explain?"

Kurt smirked, "Well, the taller person in the relationship is usually the man."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked around him as if he was hinting prey or something.

"And he's usually the dominant one too..." As if to enforce that, Kurt grabbed Blaine gently by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed "And let's face it Blaine," He purred, licking his lips. "I've got you exactly where I want you."

Blaine feebly tried to get up but let his head flop back down onto the pillow. He was kind of glad he'd asked now.

Kurt smiled and brushed his lips next to Blaine's, not even kissing him. Blaine closed his eyes as his boyfriend's mouth trailed down to his jaw where he did kiss him. He groaned.

"That's what I thought," Kurt smiled and sat up. Blaine watched him moved away, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Kurt grinned and stood up.

"I love seeing you like that," He said and walked over to his desk as Blaine tried to figure out what he meant. Kurt started swinging his legs, wiggling his toes in his socks. His boots lay forgotten on the floor and Blaine had to dodge them as he followed Kurt over to the desk.

"Really?" He asked quietly as he neared Kurt. The desk was actually quite high, so Kurt was still taller as he sat on it. Blaine reached him and they were standing a little bit apart.

"Yes. Now get over here, Anderson," Kurt smiled.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "If you're just going to tease me, Mr Hummel, I don't think I will."

Kurt smirked and reached out, grabbing Blaine's tie and loosening it from his blazer quickly. He tugged it sharply, so Blaine stumbled forwards and crushed their lips together. Blaine was surprised but leaned forwards, hands finding Kurt's waist easily. Kurt smiled, raising his other hand around Blaine's neck.

They'd completely forgotten about Matthew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Millie and Becky have a two-week long break from school so Millie and Becky are happy.  
Lolol, but yes, we will hopefully be writing more frequently!**

* * *

It was 9'oclock in the morning when Kurt was awoken with a knock at his door. He rustled around in his bed covers hoping whoever it was would go away; it was a Saturday for goodness sake!

The door was then banged again; when Kurt heard giggles and whispers he knew it was time to answer it. Rubbing a hand across the lower section of his mouth, he opened the door trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes and mumbled, "What?"

"Oh, Kurtsie, who would have thought you'd have muscle?" David greeted, only to the giggle like a 12 year-old-girl as Kurt looked down and realized he'd been sleeping topless. His eyes turned into wide circles as he moved the door so only his head was poking out, "Guys, what's going on?"

"We're going to Wes' house and you're coming," Thad ordered and all the boys erupted in to giggles again. Kurt looked between the five guys who were all Warblers, they all seemed way to giggly for this time in the morning, "I can't go guys, homework."

Thad groaned and pushed Blaine into Kurt's door, "Tell your boyfriend that if he misses out on going, you'll reject him like cats sometimes do to their kittens."

David and Wes found this hilarious because of the whole nick-name thing. Jeff stared at them questioningly, wondering why it was so funny, whereas Kurt and Blaine looked wide-eyed at Thad who said, "What? I once had a cat that bit off the head of her kitten."

"That's weird," Blaine said turning to Kurt with a pleading expression, "I won't bite off your head but if you don't come you'll really be missing out..."

Kurt looked between the hopeful Glee club and his boyfriend and sighed, "Okay. But why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

Blaine smirked, "I knew you'd want to do some sort of 4-hour-long skin regime."

Kurt's mouth formed a tiny 'o' shape and he jumped, "Ooh, yes – 5 points to you!"

The Warblers laughed and Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I should think so."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get started – what time are you guys actually leaving?"

"Meet outside at around 5," Thad grinned and tugged Blaine out by his arm, "Wes's dad is supposed to be lending him his massive car so we'll all be able to fit in that." Kurt nodded and waved them off, closing his door.

He walked towards his bathroom, deciding to start getting ready straight away but caught his reflection in the mirror. Kurt paused and glanced at his stomach... It was actually quite toned. He smiled happily and, grabbing a towel, bounded into the bathroom. He turned on the radio and started the shower, glad it was instantly hot. He quickly lost his sweatpants and jumped in, trying to figure out the song that was burbling on in the background.

He couldn't make it quite out, but recognized the tune so hummed along, occasionally remembering snippets of lyrics and then belting them out. It was around half an hour before he finally and reluctantly stepped out from the warm water and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Now it was time to find an outfit. He drew a smiley face on the steamed-up mirror and then walked out of the bathroom and over to his wardrobe. It was overflowing, but neatly, with folded clothes on the chair next to it. He wasn't feeling like a bow tie and shirt combination today, so picked a selection of looser clothes and tighter pants, laying them out on his bed.

It took him nearly ten minutes to finally choose his clothes; he'd settled on an off-the-shoulder navy blue sweater with a white top underneath, dark skin-tight jeans and his favourite black boots. It would definitely compliment him but also look casual.

It took a long time for Kurt Hummel to go through his skin regime; three hours in fact, but the finishing look really paid off. It was around lunch time when he was washing his face mask off and he still had his hair to do. All in all, he was very picky about how he looked.

But it all slot in perfectly with time, and by five pm, he was walking to the outside of Dalton. Halfway down the corridor, he saw Blaine exit his room.

"Hey!" He smiled and jogged up to him. Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at Kurt.

"Uh... hey!"

Kurt watched him anxiously, "What? Do I look okay? Is the sweater a stretch?"

"No, Kurt, you look... Perfect," Blaine breathed, reaching out and stroking the exposed skin of his shoulder. He smiled and Kurt grinned, linking arms with his boyfriend. They started walking in step down the corridor.

"So, who's actually going?"

"Well, I think all the Warblers are," Blaine said, "But some are driving themselves – they sort of get a little out of hand when alcohol's involved-"

"Alcohol?" Kurt interrupted, swallowing.

"Yeah. You okay with that?"

"Well, last time I had alcohol, I threw up on the guidance councillors shoes who I mistaked for Bambi," Kurt admitted. Blaine had to stop himself from laughing and he put an encouraging hand over Kurt's.

"Just do what you feel comfortable with then," He smiled, "Anyway, so we're taking as minimal cars as possible – Wes should be getting a 7 seater, so me, you, Jeff, David, Thad and Trent will be riding with him."

"Oh, okay," Kurt smiled. They reached the exit and Blaine unhooked his arm so he could open the doors. They both stepped outside and into the middle of an argument. They halted quickly.

"How are we going to fit in that!" Jeff yelled in anguish, pointing towards the old car that was parked in front of them, "Jeez, Wesley!"

"Don't call me Wesley!" Wes retorted, "And I told you, it's not my fault! My dad's mate hasn't returned the bigger car – at least we have one!"

"Yeah, a five- oh wait, a _four seater!"_ Trent said, peering into the window, "With a tiny gap in between the two back seats. Oh, Wes!"

"What's happening?" Blaine interrupted, stepping forwards, although it was quite clear. Wes and Jeff both launched into their own sides of the argument at the same time while David, Thad and Trent watched, arms crossed.

"Okay, well just squish inside it," Blaine finally said, "It's only a 15-minute drive."

"Well, since you suggested it, shotgun not sitting on anyone's lap!" Thad shouted at Blaine, "Also,m shotgun sitting in the front!"

"Well, I'm driving!" Wes yelled, grabbing the driver's door and opening it.

"Ah! Shotgun middle!" Jeff shouted, also leaping for the door. The remaining four boys groaned simultaneously.

"Ugh," David said to Trent, "Well, I'm not getting squished by you."

Trent raised an eyebrow and shoved his friend. He sighed and got in the left hand side of the car and Kurt apprehensively watched David clamber in too. Blaine looked back to him.

"Uh – you're gonna have to sit on my lap," He said to Kurt, half smiling and raising a hand to ruffle through his curls. Kurt bit his lip.

"Okay," He said and followed Blaine to the car. With Jeff sitting in between the two seatbelt buckles, it was a squish for Blaine, let alone Kurt to sit there. He cautiously lowered himself onto Blaine, apologising constantly.

"Don't worry," Blaine smiled into the back of his neck as Kurt sat down precariously. He placed his hands on his boyfriend's waist, "I may be the smaller one, but you're lighter!"

The ride was going smoothly until they hit traffic. Wes sat fuming in the front seat, arm hanging out of the window as the car had began to get very stuffy.

"This is your fault Wes, why do we drive just as it hits rush hour!" Thad scolded, pulling his t-shirt away from his chest to let some air in.

"Think how we feel!" Trent said from behind David who was sitting awkwardly, glancing at Kurt who was practically doing the same. Jeff just sat in the middle, his shades on and bobbing his head to the music that was going on in the background. There was a tense silence and eventually Thad turned up the radio and the song stated blasting out the speakers even louder. Kurt however couldn't even concentrate on the music, or how hot the car was, he could only-

"You alright?" Blaine whispered into his ear causing the younger boy to almost squeak in surprise.

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist. He was quite shocked when the younger boy made a strangled mewing noise. Kurt went bright red as he looked around the car wondering if anyone hand just heard him but luckily no one had. Trent was yelling at David who had got a cramp in his leg and apparently fidgeting was making Trent feel 'uncomfortable'. Jeff was now annoying Thad by leaning forward and blowing in his ear; Jeff found it hilarious as he watched Thad squirm and complain about his sensitive ears. Wes just sat staring at straight ahead ignoring the rest of them.

"What's up with the mewing?" Blaine asked.

"Uh-oh," Kurt stammered, "I-I, you see, er-"

Blaine smirked at the red faced boy, "Spit it out." Kurt suddenly decided that he wasn't going to tell Blaine what was up and clamped his lips closed. Blaine frowned, and then he smirked. He slyly slipped his hand under Kurt's top, making sure to do it with his left hand so none of the other boys could see. Blaine restrained a laugh as Kurt tensed in his lap, eyes going wide.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt said, his voice a whisper but becoming very high. Blaine stroked his thumb in circles.

"Blaine, don't," He said, trying to pull his boyfriend's hand away from him. He was suddenly becoming very aware of the blood draining from his face and rushing somewhere else. _Think of something else!_

It was very hard however when his boyfriend was resisting and grabbing against Kurt's abs in a playful way. Kurt clutched Blaine's hands and turned his head to face him at exactly the moment when Wes whooped at a green light and sped forwards. In the sudden rush of movement, Kurt jolted backwards and smacked his forehead into Blaine's. They both yelped in pain and the other Warblers in the car turned to look and laugh at them.

"Not funny!" Blaine exclaimed, holding his free hands up to his head.

"Serves you right," Jeff laughed, poking Blaine and Kurt with both hands, "If you weren't being all lovey-dovey, you wouldn't have been oblivious to the rest of the car."

Kurt pulled a face but inwardly thanked the break in tension between him and Blaine and also the fabric of his jeans. As Blaine scoffed from underneath him, Kurt glanced out of the window, watching the trees and roads whizz past. It only took a few minutes of arguing between Thad and David until Wes raised his voice and said, "Okay guys, we're here!"

As soon as the car stopped, Kurt opened the door and got out quickly. He watched Blaine clamber out and he offered his hand when he straightened up. Blaine grinned and took it, ignoring the kissing noises Jeff was making as he got out their side. Kurt leaned over and messed up the blonde boy's hair and he instantly protested, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Ooh, sorry Blaine, Kurt and I are an item now," He laughed, flashing his teeth and pulling Kurt's hand down, swinging it. Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt was pulled out of his grasp

"Sure, Jeff. You relationship would be flawless apart from the fact you're not gay."

"How do you know?" He said in mock shock and blew a kiss to both of them, letting go of Kurt's hand and using it to emphasize the gesture. Blaine shot his boyfriend a look and they both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Come on, threesome," Trent shouted at them, walking to the door, "Are you coming or not?"

They walked towards the door, Blaine interlocking their fingers again and squeezing his hand. Kurt knew the gesture was also to comfort him and he appreciated it a lot. He didn't know how this party was going to turn out.

* * *

Many of the Warblers were at the stage Blaine would like to call tipsy but he'd decided he didn't want to drink this time - well not as much as he did at the last party he'd gone to. He had a few beers but he wasn't planning on getting smashed out of his face. Blaine watched as he noticed Thad and David cornering Kurt and he usually would of been bothered by this but he knew that the boys were only messing around.

"I told you, I'm not drinking anything-"

"Kurtieee-" Thad drew out the name. His usual charming demeanour had changed and apparently he now liked to add extra letters on to words.

"K-Kurt just one?" David said now, thrusting the drink into Kurt's hands who didn't have much choice but to look at it.

"If I drink it will you go away?"

Thad and David nodded and shouted "CHUGG!"

Kurt glanced side-ways and caught Blaine's eye. He shrugged and chucked the liquid back down his throat. From what he could remember from alcohol it tasted awful, but this, this tasted brilliant. He exhaled loudly, "What _is_ this?"

"It's something we made - pretty darn awesome right?"

"Righttttt?" Thad seconded.

Kurt nodded, his stomach felt _lovely_, "And if I want more?"

David grinned, "Now that's going to cost you."

When Blaine saw the suggestive look on David's face, he decided it would be time to step in. Don't get him wrong, he trusted Kurt and his friend, he just didn't trust the drink that Kurt had consumed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his neck and between every kiss he said "Back off David, he's mine."

David's eyes went wide and Thad blushed but couldn't seem to look away suddenly they were saved by the yell of Jeff "I think- I – I, we should play a game!"

A load of the Warblers started cheering and whistling. Blaine watched amused and said, "It was only a matter of time..."

"Sorry?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see," he warned.

Jeff clambered onto the coffee table and raised his arms in the air, grabbing people's attention, "Okay, okay, okay- everyone listening? Okay, okay – Kurt you-? You listening? Okay, good, so-"

"Just spit it out, Jeff!" Wes laughed and everyone joined in, including Jeff.

"Okay," He almost slurred, obviously having had the most alcohol yet, "So here's the game; we completely shut off the power, 'kay? We'll just be in darkness. One guy has to go around grabbing people and if he gets them without anyone realising, they join in grabbing other people. If someone notices you grabbing someone, they dare them to do something. Okay? Okay? Awesome!"

Kurt grinned, now standing beside Blaine. He grabbed his wrist now and looked towards him, sort of reeling from the drink, "Let's go around together!"

"No!" Jeff said, jumping off the table. He ran over to Blaine, slapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Blaine's the tagger!"

"What?" Blaine exclaimed and suddenly the lights shut off, plunging them into pitch black. Wes had obviously snuck off at some point through Jeff's babbling, knowing the game. He was heard outside the door shouting, "It's off, it's off!"

"Right!" Jeff yelled, "Scram!"

There were loads of shouts from the large group of boys as they ran from the room and Kurt quickly but reluctantly let go of Blaine. He followed the blonde, easily seeing his hair in the dark and hit him on the back, hissing, "Wait, I've never played before!"

"Okay," Jeff turned around, holding his arm out and trying to find Kurt. Kurt held out his arm too and they found each other, Jeff tugging on Kurt's arm, "Okay, follow me."

Kurt ignored the over use of okay in every sentence from Jeff and laughed, following him out. He obviously knew Wes's house as he took them off in a completely different direction than everyone else, leading him into a room where the little moonlight filtered through and turned to spots on the walls. As his eyes adjusted, he realised he was in the kitchen and the spots came from light shining through colanders hanging from a rack. He nearly bumped into a large table in the middle of the room but skirted around it.

Jeff took two bottles from the table and handed one to Kurt, clinking them together. Kurt watched Jeff raise it to his mouth and he copied, both of them downing the sweet but also bitter liquid. Jeff shook his head and Kurt placed his bottle back, making a soft, "Euch! noise. The blonde did the same and grabbed his arm again.

"Just sit down here," Jeff said quietly, pulling him around the table and sitting on the floor. Kurt sat next to him on the floor. In daylight it would be the most obvious place but in the dark it was in shadow and very well hidden.

"Played this before then?" Kurt whispered, smiling. He saw Jeff grin.

"Yes, actually," He slurred, "The dares are the best part."

"What's the best one that's happened?" Kurt asked, intrigued. Jeff turned to him, thinking.

"Hm. Uh, okay, yeah, this one time, Wes and David tried a double attack on me and Nick but we caught them out. So we made David pull down his pants and got Wes to slap his ass ten times-"

Kurt burst out laughing, spluttering. The image of two of the upperclassmen slapping one's ass was just too funny. Jeff joined in, remembering and then both dipped their heads, trying to stifle their giggles. Then they heard a creak and saw a figure in the doorway.

"Shit," Jeff breathed quietly, "Gotta split. See ya, Kurt!"

Kurt felt him get up and dart silently away; he was definitely too good at this game because he was gone before Kurt could even look up. He watched the figure move closer to him and tried to edge away. It was unsuccessful and his shoes squeaked horribly against the floor. At once the person jumped forwards and grabbed Kurt, covering his mouth.

He stood crouched as Kurt raised a hand to the one covering his, almost squealing. He made out the boy in front of him to be Seth, the beatboxing Warbler. Seth grinned and said, "Gotcha!" into his ear. Kurt smiled and Seth moved his hand.

"So I grab people now?" Kurt asked. He saw Seth nod, clap his hand on Kurt's shoulder and straighten up.

"I've got to go find more people!" He said excitedly and ran away. Kurt stood and walked quickly out of the room.

It didn't take more than 30 seconds for Kurt to find a group of 3 boys, hiding behind a couch. He stood crouched in the doorway, trying to see who it was but he couldn't. He inched closer and was close enough to just lean over and touch the one closest to him until the boy turned over and yelled. He immediately launched onto Kurt, knocking him over. Kurt squealed and a little light appeared, from a cell phone or an ipod.

"Oh, it's just Kurt," Nick said and Kurt saw Blaine's face appear from behind Nick. The person now straddling him was...

"Jeff?" Kurt asked and started laughing. The blonde scrabbled off him and laughed too. Kurt sat up, rubbing the back of his head but not really feeling the pain.

"Wait, are you a grabber?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine's face turned to an 'o', "Dare then!"

Kurt giggled, "Okay, but not a bad dare," He shot Jeff a look.

"No, Jeff does horrible dares," Blaine laughed, shuffling towards his boyfriend. They sat in a circle, three very tipsy and one just having fun without alcohol. Blaine found it funny to be involved with these things when he was sober as then he would remember them.

"Okay," Nick said, "But can we shake it up? Kurt seems like such a goody-two-shoes."

"Oh, don't do something mean!" Kurt whined. Nick's eyes flashed.

"No, okay. I have it. Kiss a boy."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Really? That's bad?" He moved towards Blaine who smiled, also raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not finished! Kiss a boy that isn't Blaine."

Kurt giggled again and Blaine creased his eyebrows, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, kiss Jeff!" Nick decided. Jeff laughed along with Kurt.

"Come here Kurtie-wurtie!" Jeff said, making a limp wrist movement. Kurt laughed again and shuffled away from Blaine.

"Why not me?" Blaine pursued, holding Kurt's wrist. Kurt shook his hand, loosening it from his boyfriend's grip.

"It- it's a dare, Blaine," He said, stifling more giggles.

Nick shone the phone light on Jeff's face and Kurt crawled over to him, almost slipping. Jeff laughed and their faces bumped together, lips barely touching. Kurt didn't even register anything but his boyfriend did. Blaine watched, knowing fully it was nothing intimate, Jeff was straight and that his friend would never do that to him but he felt a pang of jealously in his chest as Kurt pull back and lolled his head on the back of the sofa. Nick grinned and clapped quickly.

"Now what?" Kurt asked, "Am I normal again?"

"Kurt, can you come with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt lifted his head and felt Blaine take his arm. He stood up, staggering slightly and waggled his fingers at Nick and Jeff as he was tugged lightly away.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you forgive Drunk!Kurt in this chapter :)  
This seemed like the perfect opportunity to adapt a previous one-shot Becky and I wrote once but never uploaded, however the roles were reversed. So in this chapter, originally Blaine was drunk. I'm only saying this as it seems more like his behaviour but we changed it.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Blaine pulled Kurt through the dark hallway and Kurt stomped behind him, his feet feeling heavy.

"Jeff's a good kisser!" he giggled, which made no sense as they barely kissed. Blaine frowned anyway and tightened his gip around Kurt's wrist. Kurt carried on talking, "He has really soft lips – uh!"

Kurt was stopped his babbling when his back hit a wall. Kurt chuckled as he felt Blaine's breath tickle his face, "B-Blaine?"

Blaine had both hands either side of Kurt making escape hard to reach. Kurt, seeing this, swallowed audibly and the dark seemed to create electricity between them both. Suddenly Kurt found Blaine's mouth attached to his hungrily. Kurt's eyes flickered closed as he felt Blaine push him even father into the wall, deepening the kiss. When Blaine finally let Kurt come up for air he moved his lips down onto his neck, pecking softly.

"Blaine, I- _oh..._ I was just joking about what I said – uuuh..." he moaned as Blaine bit and sucked under his ear lobe. Kurt's hand threaded into Blaine's curls and he closed his eyes as his boyfriend began to nibble under the sensitive part of his neck. When Blaine heard the moan it spurred him on even more and the feelings of bitter jealously rose up again as he pictured Kurt kissing Jeff. Growling slightly, he bit into Kurt's neck and sucked - quite vigorously too. The countertenor let a high pitched wheeze and he moaned Blaine's name. Blaine detached himself from Kurt with a slight 'pop' just as Kurt made a whining noise, attempting pulling Blaine back. The lights suddenly flashed on again.

Blaine watched as Kurt winced away from the light but even so, he looked beautiful; his hair was all mussed and his lips were slightly damp but a lovely pink colour to match his cheeks. Blaine bit down on his own lip as he looked down at Kurt's neck. The mark was higher than any of the other ones which meant Kurt couldn't cover it up and Blaine most defiantly didn't want it covered it up either. He wanted everyone to know who Kurt belonged to. He knew it was possessive and Kurt was going to be so pissed off at him for it later but hey, Kurt did enjoy it. Blaine rested his forehead into Kurt's who had now opened his eyes.

"DRINKS IN THE LIVING ROOM!" A loud voice shouted. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. He pulled him gently into the room where all the Warblers were gathering and immediately saw Jeff standing on the table again, but this time clutching another bottle and hanging off of Nick, also on the table.

"So... so...okay, we... okay," He slurred, almost pulling Nick down. Nick rolled his eyes and unwrapped his arm, leading Jeff off of the table and over to Wes who sat him down on the couch. Jeff lolled his head back but continued to drink.

"So, seeing as we were missing a few people," Nick said, raising his voice and shooting Blaine a pointed look. Kurt stood next to him, oblivious to the large mark spreading on his neck and some of the boys noticed too, wolf-whistling. Nick continued, "And most people were caught-"

"And Jeff was getting _very _touchy-feely with everyone," David added, laughing.

"Oh, shut u-up!" Jeff hiccupped, "You were the one with the bo-boner!"

"I told you three times Jeff, that was my mobile! You just carried on rubbing my pocket!" David defended and everyone laughed now.

"Whatever," Jeff scoffed lightly, downing the rest of the bottle.

Nick laughed, "There's plenty more booze. So we may as well drink it!"

The Dalton students cheered and everyone grabbed glasses and bottles around the room. Blaine rolled his eyes and politely declined the offers while his boyfriend smiled and accepted them.

Blaine looked down at a sprawled out Wes who was dribbling on the floor, cans, bottles and empty glasses surrounding him. Blaine sighed and nudged him with his foot; he grumbled something and flipped onto his stomach.

* * *

"Wes, will you be okay? I'm going to take Kurt back to Dalton now; will you be alright if I leave you?"

Blaine rocked back and forth as he waited for Wes to reply; he didn't.

"Are the others staying here?"

"Yeah..." Blaine heard him say but he wasn't sure and he didn't really care. He was still pissed at him for dancing very, very suggestively with Kurt earlier on.

"-Blaine!" Kurt yelled loudly bounding up to him. Blaine rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to push him away knowing full well if he did Kurt would probably fall over and never get back up.

"Come and play with me!" Blaine watched as Kurt grabbed his sleeve and shook it as if trying to enforce that Blaine 'played' with him.

"Kurt, stop acting like a 5 year old," Blaine sighed, knowing full well that this would have no impact whatsoever on his friend. As predicted, Kurt continued to stumble over his own feet, laughing loudly.

"You-you're no fun, Blainey," He drawled, hanging his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "Blainey... Wainey...Painey...Shainey..."

"Come on then," Blaine smiled, playing along. He supported Kurt's waist and directed them towards the door as Kurt carried on making up words rhyming with the other's name. Getting up the stairs was a task and a half as Kurt insisted on leaning over the smaller boy, his feet useless. Blaine thanked his days of working out as the usually composed boy was very heavy.

How he managed to manoeuvre them out of the house and into the car was a mystery to anyone. Kurt seemed to have become very sleepy in the past few minutes it took and once Blaine had buckled his seatbelt up, he had slumped forwards, mumbling incoherently.

It really was like looking after a child. Blaine sat in his side of the car and clipped his seatbelt on, starting the car. This startled Kurt and Blaine cursed as he seemed to become more and more energized as he pulled out of the drive and onto the road.

"Blaine, you're really lovely!" He exclaimed as if it was a recent discovery. Blaine simply smiled wanly, keeping his eyes on the road. Kurt continued, "Like- like seriously, you're like- uh, you're like perfect."

Blaine flickered his eyes to Kurt and saw him staring at him in almost innocent admiration.

"You're hair is _awesome,"_ Kurt grinned and he reached out, flattening both his hands through it. Blaine yelped and batted his hands away with one of his.

"Kurt, I'm driving!"

"But it's _awesome!"_ He repeated, dropping one hand but keeping one on it, "It's so soft!"

"Kurt Hummel-!"

"Blainey-Blaine!" Kurt laughed and let go, draping an arm around his shoulders. Blaine sighed, irritated but let him so he wouldn't distract him further.

It was very distracting having Kurt in the seat next to him as he was currently playing eye-spy by himself. He kept yelling out random words as he looked out the window, a couple of times he actually said something to Blaine but other than that it was if he wasn't there. Eventually Blaine drove smoothly round the back of Dalton and he tugged the keys out the engine and rolled his eyes at Kurt yelling "Again, again!" while clapping his hands. It was going to be a long night.

"No, Kurt," Blaine said unbuckling himself, "Now we've got to be quiet okay?"

"Quiet?"

"Yes, as in no noise."

Kurt pouted but then smiled and said, "Okay, but just for you."

Blaine ignored the feeling that bubbled up in stomach and smiled leaning over Kurt to unbuckle him. Blaine then hopped out the other side of the car and opened up Kurt's side but as he did, the countertenor practically jumped on Blaine, giggling like crazy. Blaine grumbled as his back had now found the floor and Kurt's hands had once again found hair.

"It feels _so _good!" He said running his fingers through it, sitting on Blaine's stomach.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine said as he leaned up on his elbows. Kurt laughed and smooshed his cheeks together.

"Hey!" He shouted, finally overpowering the younger boy and capturing his wrists. His back ached from hitting the concrete and Kurt was throwing all of his weight on him. He wriggled out from under the giggling boy and rubbed his shoulder blades, vowing to really tell him off as soon as he was sober, "Kurt, get up!"

He finally obliged, leaning onto Blaine again as they stumbled to the back doors. Blaine opened it cautiously and ushered Kurt in.

"Are we being quiet yet?" Kurt asked loudly, falling into the wall and kicking the table leg which scraped noisily against the tiled floor. Blaine jumped and pounced on his friend, slamming a hand over his mouth. Kurt found this a very funny joke and tried to bite his boyfriend's hand.

"Kurt, shut _up!"_ Blaine hissed and quickly directed them towards the stairs, hoping that shutting him in his room would shut him up. Kurt, still gnawing his hand half-heartedly, fell up the stairs as Blaine guided a hand on his back. He made sure they we're silent as they were in hearing range of the janitor's private room and as soon as they got in his dorm, he shoved Kurt, wiping his hand on his trousers. As soon as the door shut, Kurt fell on the bed and made a guffawing sound into Blaine's pillow.

"It smells of you."

"You licked my hand" Blaine said, ignoring Kurt's comment.

"It tasted of you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes. He turned round and looked at Kurt's attire, "Are you going to sleep in that?"

Kurt grinned and suddenly started pulling his sweater up and Blaine's eyes practically popped out his head as he revealed his whole chest, catching the tank top underneath. Blaine stopped him, even if he did want to just ravish him there. It would also bring up way to many questions in the morning.

"No, bad Kurt," Blaine said as if he was talking to a young child and Kurt's grin faded. Blaine smiled, "No Kurt, no puppy dog eyes."

"Fine..." He mumbled pulling down his top, he watched as Blaine rose from the bed and grabbed some clothes from the nearby draw, "Where you going?"

Blaine's heart nearly melted as he looked towards Kurt, who now looked sleepy, his hair was begging to become even more flicky and he had the most innocent expression on his face as he waited for Blaine to answer, "I'm just going to get changed."

"Oh, okay," Kurt said getting off the bed following Blaine as he made his way to the bathroom like a puppy. Blaine turned on his heel as he entered the bathroom as of seeing Kurt in the mirror "Don't come with me!"

"But- _why not?" _Kurt slurred. Blaine paused and glared at him in the mirror.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, we're- we're boyfriends, right?"

"Uhm... yes, but-"

"So why don't we act like boyfriends?"

Blaine squinted at him in the mirror, "We do. We kiss and make out and stuff."

"But why don't we..?" Kurt trailed off and pinged the waistband of his jeans, very over the top.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, trying to scold Kurt but Kurt surprised him by wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind but then quickly undoing his belt and tugging at his trouser buttons

"Kurt!" He scolded again, slapping his hands away. Kurt grinned foolishly at him in the mirror and almost dumped his head on Blaine's shoulder, hugging him around the waist tightly.

"You're so cute when you go red," He said, breathing into Blaine's neck. Admittedly, his breath was still tinged with alcohol, but it made Blaine shiver none the less.

Kurt closed his eyes and swayed, "I could... fall asleep here..."

"Please don't," Blaine said, gently unwinding Kurt's arms. He turned and started directing him to the bed by the shoulders, "Come on. Take your shoes off while I go get changed. Can I trust you?"

"Mhm," Kurt smiled, yawning. Blaine rolled his eyes and scuttled back to the bathroom, closing the door. He got changed numbly and when he peeped back in on Kurt, who had fell asleep. The hickey was still very prominent and Blaine ran a hand through his hair, not believing a very drunk Kurt had tried to give him a hand job.

He shut off all the lights in his dorm and slid into bed next to Kurt. Kurt smiled and snuggled up to his boyfriend in his sleep. Blaine sighed but closed his eyes, falling asleep to the gentle rhythm of his Kurt's chest rising and falling.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Kurt woke up with pounding headache. He felt as if someone had smashed his head against rocks, not to mention his neck and back hurt, a lot. He must have slept funny, but at least he was in a bed - wait, a bed?

Kurt shot up and tried to focus on his surroundings, feeling like he was just hit with a mallet. His eyesight was drawn to the bathroom, the door was closed but a gentle singing could be heard. He was in _Blaine's_ room, which was a relief. He glanced around again and then noticed he'd slept in his clothes. He groaned out loud and pulled off the bigger jumper he had on so he was only wearing the tank-top and jeans and wow, skinny jeans weren't nice to sleep in. He sighed and pressed his hand to his head and lay back down again. Kurt had started to drop off a little bit again but when he heard the bathroom door open, his eyes snapped open. The light was too much for Kurt and he hissed.

"Head hurt?" A chipper but damp Blaine asked, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Don't yell at me!"

Blaine laughed at sat on the bed and hand wrapped around Kurt's ankle lightly, "Head hurt that much?"

Kurt whimpered in response, "Never ever let me drink again, it's not worth it."

Blaine smiled as Kurt sat up running a hand through his hair, wincing the entire time He held out a glass of water which Kurt accepted and chugged down.

"How much do you remember?"

Kurt bit his lip; thinking hurt way too much, "Erh… not really sure yet, why?"

"No reason," Blaine said, making it seem as if there was a reason.

"No!" Kurt whined, "What did I do? Was it something bad? If it was, I'm sorry, I told you I don't deal well with alcohol but man, did you try that thing David gave me?" he rambled.

"You did a lot of things, depends, thank you, and you did but no," Blaine listed all the answers to Kurt's rambles.

"What did I do?" Kurt asked again putting the glass on the side draw.

"Well..." Blaine trailed off, wondering if he should gloss over the main details. He was tempted to as Kurt looked so damn cute there, eyes half closed and hair everywhere but he knew he'd just find out some other way.

"You kinda... you drank Thad and David's evil drink. I swear, it's like 100% alcohol. Well, not that crazy, but pretty bad. Then you kissed Jeff and tried to give me a handjob."

Kurt's eyes bulged out of his skull as Blaine finished, scoffing slightly and raising a hand through his hair, a sign of when he was nervous. Kurt closed his eyes in agony and fell back into the pillows, scrabbling for his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He mumbled, squeezing Blaine's hand, "I'm so sorry – God, I kissed Jeff? Really? Agh, sorry! And I- I tried to- Oh, Blaine _sorry!"_

"Hey, don't worry," Blaine said, feeling slightly guilty, "It was a dare. You- you really can't remember anything?"

"No!" Kurt said, opening his eyes, "Oh, I knew alcohol and I didn't mix."

Blaine vaguely remembered the story his boyfriend told him about mistaking the guidance councillor for bambi, so he didn't ask, "But I tried-tried to give you, oh, just, sorry," Kurt stammered, blushing bright red. Blaine soothingly rubbed his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand and said, "Don't worry about it, anyway Jeff basically tried to molest Nick or someone so you weren't alone, in that department anyway."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Blaine," Kurt quirked back.

"Well, how about a coffee?"

"You don't hate me?" Kurt asked in a small voice, "Honestly?"

Kurt could have sworn that Blaine's eyes smouldered, "No Kurt, I love you." He said seriously but then added (much more lightly), "Now go get dressed and we'll go out for coffee."

Kurt stretched his legs in the tight jeans he slept in and sat up. Blaine made a soft, "Whoo..." through his lips as he did and he felt self conscious.

"What?" He asked, hand flying to his face, "Is there some horrible puke stain on me or something?"

"Uh, no, not exactly," Blaine chuckled and leaned over, poking his neck, under his ear, "It's just a bit visible, is all."

Kurt tried to add two and two together and he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. Blaine laughed when he reached into his pocket for his compact mirror and his smile widened as Kurt opened it and squealed.

"Blaine!"

"You asked for it!" Blaine laughed as Kurt poked at the large hickey as if he was trying to hide it from view. It didn't help.

"You had to do it this _visible_?" He shrieked.

"You were moaning loud enough, so I thought you'd be fine about it," He grinned in response.

"Not even a scarf can hide this," He complained, examining it and tilting his head. Blaine leaned over him and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Scarves can't solve everything," He said after he pulled away and he stood up, "My mom sent me a text and I need to call her. So get dressed, run past your dorm and use some make up or whatever you have."

Kurt scowled, "_Concealer,"_He corrected, "And fine. But you're paying for the coffee."

When Kurt finally finished concealing the abomination that was on his neck he exited the bathroom, wrapping a grey scarf neatly around his neck. Blaine looked up from the bed and smiled and Kurt but it seemed forced if anything. Kurt ignored it, for now and offered his hand to Blaine, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Blaine muttered, his shoulders slumping.

Kurt squeezed his hand, "What's going on?"

Kurt watched as Blaine fidgeted something very unlike Blaine. Even more so when he avoid Kurt's eyes, "I – I..." The taller boy frowned and sat down on the bed, pulling Blaine with him.

The older Warbler didn't sit though; instead he stood in front of Kurt grabbing both of his hands, his thumbs bushing the inner part to his palm.

Blaine breathed in and closed his eyes, finally lifting his head so he could look Kurt in the eye. What Kurt didn't expect to see were the tears that prickled the corners of his eyes. _Beautiful eyes like that should never have such tears in them,_ Kurt's mind chided.

By instinct Kurt squeezed the older boy's hands and also pulled him forward in between Kurt's (now open) legs. He let go of Blaine's hands and positioned them on his hips, "Blaine you can tell me anything."

Blaine nodded. Kurt waited patiently, he was dying to know what was going on but he didn't want to push the older boy.

"I can't go to Dalton anymore," He whispered.

Kurt's mouth opened slightly as he heard the fear in Blaine's voice. The rough, hasty and frightened voice filled his head and he couldn't seem to form words. _What does this mean? _ Was his only thought as he had to practically catch Blaine who had fallen into him, sniffling.

* * *

**Looks like we finally wrote some more!  
Sorry for delay and we'll leave you with this little cliff-hanger. We'll be trying to finish this story hopefully, we've just been very heavily caught up in school. We kind of lost the flow of this too seeing how so much has happened in Glee. But, we'll keep trying!**

**-Millie and Becky**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys... What can we say other than we're terrible people?**

**We haven't updated in over two months. TWO. FREAKING. MONTHS.**

**For those of you that'll read this, I just want to say thank you, so much. We didn't realise that this story would get big and after a recent viewing, we've found out it has over ****50,000 hits.**

**Guys, that's CRAZY.**

**To be fair, we've been stressed and busy. There've been a lot of end of year exams and then the past two weeks, we've had work experience. While sitting in the storeroom today, Becky and I were taking about how we needed a kick in the ass to just get on with it. We knew what'd happen, we just needed to write the chapters. **

**And so we got a notebook out and planned. We planned for ages and written a lot today. So, for any of you who are still following this, we'll update the last 3 chapters daily and then, FINALLY, we'll have a completed story.**

**QUICK SUMMARY**** as I'd have forgotten if I hadn't read a story in two months:  
Blaine and Kurt had this awesome party with the Wo'blos', but Kurt got drunk from some crazy mixture of alcohol, kinda like Rachel's playful blend of cocktails before performing Tik Tok. He went and kissed Jeff for a dare and Blaine got super jealous. Result is that next morning Kurt wakes up with both a pounding headache and a brand new hickey. But as they're getting ready to be all fluffy couple-y again, Blaine gets a phone call. He's told bluntly that he can't attend Dalton anymore by his own father.**

**So yeah. Also, EXCITING NEWS is that Becky and I have been planning for a few months a new story. MULTI-CHAPTERS and a promise of updating twice a week? Sounds good. We'll update you with news when we have it, but otherwise, if interested then Author Alert us!**

**Again. Thank you. YOU. We'll reply to all and any new reviews that are submitted.**

**ON WITH CAN'T BE SEXY:**

* * *

_Blaine couldn't..._

_He wasn't going to-_

_But Blaine was the reason, the main reason that Kurt transferred-_

_Blaine couldn't go to Dalton anymore..._

Kurt clamped his eyes shut, trying to shake off the initial blow and continued to rub soothing circles on Blaine's back as he sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He'd never seen Blaine cry this badly before, not even when his dad effectively disowned him. Right now he was trying to string sentences together but failing, simply making choking noises. Kurt didn't trust himself to say anything comforting as he was terrified that as soon as he'd open his mouth, he'd begin to bawl as well. Tears fogged his eyes and threatened to tumble down his cheeks even though he battled against them, blinking quickly.

"Kur- I just- I don- Da- he said- I'm meant to be here for you-" He gasped between shuddery breaths and cries. Kurt simply let the tears fall from his eyes now, deeming the whole 'I'm-strong-and-here-for-you' façade to be not important.

"Bl-" Kurt started and stopped quickly as his voice broke. He took a deep breath and focused on calming himself. "Blaine? Come on, you- you should calm down…"

Blaine tightened his fists around Kurt's back and buried his head deeper into his neck, "I can't- can't go, Kurt, I can't."

Kurt responded by pressing his cheek to Blaine's curls and he squeezed his eyes tighter together. Of course he couldn't go. He couldn't leave Kurt stranded at Dalton. Blaine knew the only thing keeping Kurt there was him. He loved all the Warblers and he enjoyed the lessons but Kurt couldn't imagine walking through the corridors of Dalton alone. He couldn't.

"This is the only place that- that no one cares!"

"Blaine, sit down," Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine clutched at his boyfriend tighter but Kurt manoeuvred them to the bed and he sat down, Blaine still attached to him but sitting also. Kurt gently kissed his cheek and then pulled away, being careful as he did so.

Blaine reluctantly let go but Kurt rested his hands on his upper arms and Blaine mirrored so they still had each other. That's all they wanted right now.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, staring into his eyes. They gleamed, seeming brighter and his cheeks were pinker, tear stained. He sniffed his breath caught in his throat, but he swallowed it heavily.

"It- It was dad on the phone," Blaine mumbled, eyes still locked with Kurt's, "He said that… Well, he apologised. But he said that with them breaking up, they couldn't a-afford tuition."

Kurt felt a mix of anger bubble up in his stomach. He'd apologised over the phone? And then he'd broken news that Blaine was going to leave the one place he's been accepted, his haven? Kurt managed not to grip Blaine's arms tighter and he took a steadying breath.

"We're going to meet you father now then," Kurt said evenly, ignoring the pounding headache from the previous night, "And we're going to talk it all out. He can't- he can't just do this to you over the phone."

"But-" Blaine started, fear washing over his face, "I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can just sit there and look at him and know that- that he hates me. And that he doesn't want me as his-"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt started, gently squeezing his arms, "Don't say that about yourself. I think your dad is actually coming to accept this, okay? And he doesn't hate you, at all. He loves you. Like every father does. And sooner or later, he's going to have to see you face to face and physically talk to you. So we're going to get this sorted. 'Kay?"

Blaine blinked once and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly in a grateful smile. Kurt watched one more tear roll down his face before his leant forwards and gently kissed both of his cheeks and then his lips. It was short, sweet and comforting and it really helped.

"Pass me your phone," Kurt said, "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Matthew picked up on the second ring as if he were anticipating the call. He wasn't very surprised to hear Kurt's voice at the other end demanding him to meet up in a clipping tone. Matthew complied easily, knowing he needed to face his son. He let Kurt hang up and paused as the phone made one drawn out beeping noise. Matthew dropped it back into the holder and ran two hands over his face, pressing his eyes closed and squeezing them as if he were trying to force them into his skull. He exhaled deeply and then pulled his head back up.

Here he was, sitting in the kitchen of what used to be his family home. His wife should've been opposite him right now as she usually would've been half way through preparing a gorgeous roast that they'd eat together later on. Blaine should've been in here too, either helping her or asking his dad to practice soccer. The house should've been clean and fresh and delicate flowers should've been filling the rooms with a lovely scent that Matthew loved so much.

But because of his prejudiced ways, all of those things were simple memories. His wife was disgusted at him, living somewhere in Ohio with her sister and never wanting to see him again. The kitchen was littered with the empty remnants of microwaved meals and take out. And his son was sitting in a boarding school's dorm alone.

Well, not quite alone.

Shaking all thoughts from his head, Matthew stood up and grabbed his keys from the counter. He was going to apologise and he was going to make his son see him for what he was again. And then Blaine would come home and his voice would fill the empty echoing halls of what Matthew called home.

* * *

It took barely 10 minutes for them to get to the coffee shop, but it felt like eternity. While Kurt had to grip the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white in an attempt to cease his anger, Blaine was silent throughout the journey. Withdrawn. He just stared out of his window, almost unblinkingly, the ghosts of tears glistening in his eyes.

He didn't let any more fall though.

He didn't pause when Kurt stopped the car. He didn't want to think about what he was about to face, he didn't want to dwell on what he was about to discuss. Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist comfortingly as they entered Westerville's nearest cafe, squeezing him closer to him.

They spotted his dad as soon as they entered. He sat, hands interlocked and elbows leant on the table, biting the inside of his cheek and looking around worriedly. There were slight bags under his eyes, his shirt was crumpled and there were even more grey hairs littering his head. Blaine didn't see the familiar glint of a ring on his finger and it seemed to jolt him back to reality, making him tense under his boyfriend's grasp. Kurt retracted his arm and settled on lacing his fingers between Blaine's.

Kurt spurred them forwards.

"Mr Anderson?"

Matthew looked up to see the two teenagers facing him and he jumped, elbowing his half-empty coffee. He quickly steadied the cup and nodded.

"Hi dad."

Kurt wanted to just pull his boyfriend in and hug him tightly. He sounded so broken in only two syllables.

There was a pause before Matthew said, "Blaine."

"Right," Kurt interjected in a voice more confident than he felt. He drew back a chair, pulling Blaine's out too and yanked them both down to sit opposite the adult. Matthew almost cringed at the harsh sound of the metal scraping against the floor. "We need to talk."

Matthew drew back in his seat and swallowed, "Yeah."

Kurt looked to Blaine who obviously didn't feel like saying anything soon. He was almost crushing Kurt's hand in a death grip under the table, so Kurt stroked tiny circles onto the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Why is Blaine leaving Dalton?" Kurt asked slowly, focusing back to Blaine's father. Matthew sighed.

"I _explained_ this all on the phone. Money's low, okay? Since me and your mother-"

"That's a load of crap," Kurt interrupted quietly, "Pardon me being blunt, but you're loaded. You could send him to England to be tutored by the royal family if you really wanted to, so tell me straight. Why is Blaine leaving Dalton?"

There was a silence where Matthew surveyed the two boys. He bit on his bottom lip in a thoughtful way before leaning forwards again.

"I don't think it's appropriate for Blaine to be in an all-boys boarding school with his- his _boyfriend."_

Blaine tensed again and Kurt's eyes narrowed, "So you're kicking him out of what he calls his _home _because he's _gay-?"_

"It's not his home!"

Matthew raised his voice, making Kurt lean back in shock. Blaine looked up to see his father staring at the table.

"So what is his home?" Kurt snapped.

There was another pause.

"I- I accept who Blaine is but I- I-" He faltered and didn't continue.

Blaine's breath caught and he looked down to his lap again, tears threatening to pool in his eyes. Kurt gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go, using his hands for emphasis as he spoke.

"Matthew. Blaine is your _son._ You know the reason behind his transfer in the first place; he was targeted _because_ of his sexuality. He's not safe in a public school area, people are too narrow-minded to even come to terms with the fact that he likes who he likes. To rip him from the place where he _is_ accepted, where he _is _safe, is probably the worst move you could possibly make as a father. And as someone who wants to keep and retain his love and respect."

Matthew looked up, Blaine mirroring and they locked eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks.

And then a startling thing happened.

Kurt didn't even believe it.

Matthew blinked slowly and a small tear fell down his cheek.

"You still love me?"

Kurt turned to Blaine in astonishment.

Blaine kept his gaze on his father, a lump rising in his throat. For fear of making a public scene, he simply nodded once. Matthew's shoulders loosened slightly. Only slightly.

"_How?"_

"Mr Anderson," Kurt said softly, "Just think about this. He can't leave."

There was a stillness in their conversation that seemed to only rise in tension the longer it continued. Matthew let no more tears fall and he stared at his son, an unreadable look covering his emotions. Blaine's was obvious. It was pleading.

_Please let me stay._

"I've made my decision."

A rock fell into the bottom of both Kurt's and Blaine's stomach, lurching and jolting.

"Blaine, you need to know what it's like in the real world," He continued. His voice wasn't very gentle but it was steady and firm, "I can't protect you from other people and Dalton Academy won't be able to after you graduate. You need to face up to this. If I can deal with it, then maybe others can too."

Blaine's face almost lit up. He inhaled sharply, "You don't mind? You don't mind about me- about my-"

Matthew looked down again and then faced his son, "No. It took me a while to get used to it but... Blaine you're my son."

His eyes flickered to Kurt and he almost smiled, "Someone said something to me a while back that really opened my eyes. It doesn't matter if I can't boast about a beautiful step-daughter or grandchildren because - I can boast about _you._ You're talented and, from what I've heard, an exceptional singer. And... If that's what you want to be, then that's fine."

Blaine let a smile break out on his face at his dad and he looked away, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks that made Kurt want to squeal.

Matthew continued, "Blaine, I want you to come home."

Kurt and Blaine snapped their heads back to the father.

"Matthew, I don't think..." Kurt started, turning to his boyfriend.

"Dad," Blaine said quietly, "I can't just come and pretend nothing's happened. I...I..."

Matthew sat back in his seat, swallowing again. Blaine looked at his hands, shaking his head and trying to figure out what to say.

"I can't go in my room without thinking about the last time I- the last time I was in it."

Matthew bit his bottom lip and nodded. He seemed strained and Kurt nearly wanted to comfort him now.

"Where will you go then?"

"Mum's living with Kate now. I'd live with her for the time being," Blaine replied, talking directly to his dad, "And that's in Lima, so..."

Blaine suddenly trailed off, eyebrows furrowed. His eyes darted from side to side and he turned to Kurt, a shocked and confused look on his face. Kurt's features spread into shock too.

"That would mean I'd go to the public school-" He said quickly. Kurt gasped

"Which would- Yeah, which would be McKinley-"

"So I'd be-"

"You be going to-"

"-McKinley High?"

Matthew watched the pair and he coughed, not gaining their full attention but speaking anyway, "Your mother's done all the paperwork and sorted out the transfer details, not me. I just had to break the news."

"Blaine, I'll come with you," Kurt babbled, taking both his boyfriends hands in his and squealing, "Blaine, we could face it together, face them, _together._ I'll talk to my dad, I don't care what he says, I'll come with you-"

"Kurt, you'd do that? For me? You can't-"

"Blaine, I'm coming back there even if I have to force you to agree by multiple slushy attacks!" Kurt said, letting out a broken laugh. Blaine grinned, eyes shining and they both threw their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

It was then, as Matthew watched, that he realised what an extraordinary relationship this was. Not only was it defying popular opinion in the small town, it seemed like one of the very few high school relationships, if any, that could _work._ They were perfect for each other.

His shoulders relaxed fully. If they could do this, why couldn't he?


	16. Chapter 16

**Some gorgeous Warbler action now **

**Again, thanks to everyone who's still with us. Last chapter up tomorrow *le sigh* it'll be sad to say goodbye to this story! Maybe that's why we subconsciously dragged it out...**

**Again, a new fully-planned and partly pre-wrote multi-chaptered story will be up soon! (so many hyphens!). We're hoping to be able to start uploading by the end of August, which seems a long way away, but which means we'll easily be able to stick to the deadline of two chapters a week!**

**Okay, here we go**

* * *

Kurt stood straight slim and tall whereas Blaine's usual posture seemed to have dropped. His shoulders were slouched and he leaned against one of the fancy plush couches, his head bent with his hands clasped together,

"Hey," Kurt said softly, bowing his head in hopes of catching Blaine's eye "It'll be okay, alright?"

The shorter boy shrugged not saying anything.

"The rest of the Warblers should be here soon, I asked Wes to call an emergency meeting," The countertenor probed again. When Blaine merely shrugged, Kurt sighed and walked forwards, sliding his hand into the tenor's, "Please don't do this Blaine…"

Blaine looked at their hands then up to Kurt's face, his lips twitching but then he looking down again, "Do what?"

"Bottling things up. You can tell me anything and everything. I won't judge you, okay?" Kurt squeezed his hand and chuckled "And you might look dashing in this blazer, Anderson, but I like you in normal clothes more."

"You _love _the blazer," Blaine mumbled, his voice hitting that deep tone that Kurt still had trouble getting used to.

"Well, maybe," He replied, sounding a little flustered. Suddenly one of the big oak doors creaked open and the top of Wes's head peeped in.

"You wanted us?"

Kurt turned around and kept his hand in Blaine's, pulling him up. The smaller boy stumbled but then quickly steadied himself so he was standing slightly behind Kurt.

"Yeah, Blaine and I have something to tell you all."

At this point, Wes had opened the door wider and the Warblers began to file in.

"Please don't tell me Blaine's proposed or something," David joked, rolling his eyes as he sat down on one the nearby chairs.

Jeff and Nick snorted and then Jeff shouted, "More like they want to make a porno and they need one of us to be the camera man!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder whereas Kurt just sent a sharp glare in the blonde boy's direction. The countertenor moved his shoulder upwards so that Blaine lifted his head, giving Kurt a drawn out look. Noticing this Kurt sent him a smile that said, _don't worry, I'll do most of the talking._

"Firstly, thank you all of my fellow Warblers for meeting on such short notice," He smiled at Wes who nodded back. "But, we have something to share with you all."

Kurt paused, glancing around at the slightly confused faces. He bit his bottom lip and said, "I'm going back to McKinley."

The Warbler boys broke out into soft murmurs, eyebrows furrowed. Kurt watched as Wes's face dropped, David opened his mouth in shock, Trent's head spun to face him so hard that a bone must've broken and Thad dropped his bag, fumbling with the strap.

"Wait, you mean you're transferring back?" Nick all but shouted, "Is it because of anyone in here because I swear Kurt, we'll-"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "No one's done anything Nick, I just have to transfer. I miss my friends... Not to mention the tuition is really steep. I feel bad for Carole and my Dad."

The Warbler guys were quiet, all sharing reproachful looks in Blaine's direction. Glancing back at Blaine, Kurt slipped his hand into his.

"Is that all, Warbler Kurt?" Wes asked in a small voice. He could sense there was more though.

Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his and the smaller boy caught his eye and sighed.

"I'm leaving too."

Another sharp silence followed and then the room _buzzed. _Everyone started talking at once, many of them just asking why. Jeff literally flung both hands to his head, grabbing his hair and Nick grabbed his arm, staring at Blaine in almost horror. Wes choked on something, air maybe and David let out a moan, dumping his head in his hands. Thad dropped his bag again, right after picking it up, but he ignored the contents that spewed everywhere, letting Trent shove him in an attempt to ask him something. It seemed as if they really didn't want Blaine to leave.

Kurt sent Blaine a small smile.

"I-I just," Blaine stuttered. "I wanted to say thank you. To all of you... Not only did you all accept me but everyone in this room somehow put me back together again."

Blaine looked intently at everyone, smiling. These were his best friends, the ones that had truly helped Blaine become himself, accept himself even.

"I think we can all remember how I was when I first started Dalton," Blaine cringed. "I had a habit of flinching away from everyone and avoiding people. Not to mention my _hair, _it was like Lord Frodo gone wrong."

Jeff giggled from the corner, his head now slightly leaning on Nick's shoulder. The shorter boy looked at the blonde boy and laughed.

Wes let out a watery laugh, "Blaine, you're leaving. Why on earth are you thanking Jeff for forcing you to get your hair cut?"

Kurt looked towards Blaine, an amused smile lingering on his lips. He hadn't heard this story.

"Hey!" Blaine defended. "My hair is really important to me."

David rolled his eyes at Wes, who gave Blaine a fond smile.

"Anyway, just thank you. All of you." The tenor trailed off and then added in a smaller voice, "And- if maybe you wouldn't mind visiting me that'd be... That'd be totally awesome."

"Oh hell no!" David shouted from the couch, "Why would anyone ever want to see _Blaine _again. I mean, he's just the loveliest-"

"Most dapper-" Trent interjected.

"-Hyperactive"

"-Amazing," Jeff mumbled.

"-Cute-"

"-Sensitive-"

"-Wondeful-"

Kurt grinned at all the different adjectives the Warblers were using to describe Blaine. His smile seemed to get even bigger when he saw a blush rising on the tenor's cheeks.

"Puppy-like," Nick said, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Loveable," Kurt added just for the sake of having an input.

"-Guy we've ever known. Blaine," David finally ended, "Of _course _we're going to come visit you and Kurt!"

"Hey, we may even come and sing you goodbye," Thad laughed.

Wes bit his lip, "But remember, if anyone, and I mean _anyone _gives you guys any crap, you know who you're going to call right?"

Blaine shot Kurt a look and then looked to the ceiling, as if he was pondering the answer. "Ghost busters?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Blaine."

"We'll go all Warbler-Gap-Attack on their asses," Nick grinned.

"I'm being serious though..." Wes continued, "We're always going to be there for you - you as well Kurt."

The tenor sent a grateful look in Wes's direction, sliding his hand into Kurt's once again.

"I know, and I promise I will. Now would you guys mind coming here and giving me a massive goodbye hug?"

It was like a human cannonball being let off as every single one of the Warblers sprung from their seats, hurtling towards the couple and enveloping them in the biggest hug that the inside of Dalton had ever seen. They literally encircled Kurt and Blaine, some ruffling hair, some grabbing around waists, some laughing, cheering, a kiss on the cheek and even the sound of a few tears. It was safe to say, the Warblers would miss their star singers.

But to every end, there's a new beginning, right?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N (Becky)**

**I figured since this was the last chapter we could do separate author notes.**

**This is probably the first story Millie and I have ever finished and I'd like to thank you all for your great support and for reviewing! It's honestly made me so happy... We talked about doing a sequel a few weeks back. At the time I thought if we got enough responses asking us and we had some good ideas we would. However looking back on it now I think this seems like the perfect end. First of all it took us a very long time to get here and secondly, we're in the middle of a massive Klaine fic that we've already written 15 chapters for. We still need to write another 15 along with that too... So, right now I don't see this having a sequel. Maybe one day we'll pick it up again but I highly doubt it. If we do however you shall all be the first to know. I'd like to just say that this was my first ever Klaine story and I'm rather proud. So yes, until next time, thank you and goodbye (:**

**A/N (Millie) **

**;sdlhkpgai GUYS.**

**Guys, you just- you-**

***sobs***

**This is the end of our story, so we're allowed a big ass author's note. Becky's basically said it all above, which I'm glad, because I basically have written all the other notes (which is so not fair).**

**I just still want to say, thank you to those of you who stuck with us until the very end. And thank you everyone who gave it a chance, or read some of it. Even if you didn't think it was your cup of tea. Which means you probably aren't reading this note.**

**Also, insanely massive thanks to those who've reviewed, favourite and alerted us. **

**On with le end.**

* * *

Blaine felt a delicate hand clasp his own, linking their fingers together. He knew who it was right away, he didn't even need to look.

_Kurt. _

The beautiful, perfect boy he'd met by fate on that stairwell. The wonderful boy he'd tried to protect and tried to teach but in reality it was _Kurt _who protected Blaine and it was _Kurt _that had taught him so much. Taught him what it felt like to be in love, to stop running, to face your fears. And Blaine loved Kurt for it.

No one was going to change that, _ever. _Blaine could give a long list of regrets when it came to his life but what he had with Kurt and what he hoped to have in the future with Kurt, would never, ever fall into that regret list. He loved Kurt and always _would_love him.

"I know I haven't said it yet - but don't think I don't, okay..?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt; he couldn't understand what the taller boy was getting at.

Seeing this, Kurt smiled and shook his head, "You're so oblivious, Blaine."

Blaine squeezed his hand and gave him a toothy grin, "Good thing I have you to point stuff out for me then."

Kurt watched Blaine for a few seconds, and unreadable expression on his face. The ex-Warbler watched Kurt's features turn slightly defeated.

"It's not like Dalton, Blaine. People are going to judge us."

Blaine looked down at their entwined hands and swallowed.

"I know but I love you, Kurt. So much it kinda hurts..." The older boy noticed the intake of breath from Kurt and then it hit him, what Kurt was on about. Kurt had never said 'I love you' yet. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's eyes were starting to water.

"Hey - hey, don't do that!" He almost laughed, capturing Kurt's cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing soothing circles.

"I'm just not ready to say it yet..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded "It's okay Kurt. I'm not going to push you into saying it."

Kurt let out a watery laugh, "But I do, I really _fucking _do."

Blaine had never seen such fire that burned in Kurt's eyes; it was predatory, fitting, and unmistakably _hot. _He felt a blush spread across his cheeks as Kurt's hand curled round the back of his neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, and shifted so he was closer. He felt Kurt run his tongue over his own, and suddenly he was kissing him softer, gentler, yet with just as much passion. It wasn't desperate, but it was conveying so many feelings and as Blaine felt Kurt's tears roll onto his own face, he let them squeeze past his own shut eyelids. Kurt made a tiny little noise and laughed against Blaine's lips.

"_Forever."_

He pulled back after whispering that one word and Blaine smiled.

Forever.

Blaine rested his head onto Kurt shoulder and sighed, "I'm not going to regret this Kurt. _Us,_ I mean. I'll wait for you to say it, I will. So don't waste it when you do and please don't regret it."

He felt Kurt nod as his fingers travelled up to the nape of the Blaine's neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment until he heard the shrill bell of McKinley roll and he knew he had to pull away. He smirked at Kurt. The stepped out from behind their car, their previous shelter if you will. Kurt looked down at their linked hands and smiled as Kurt began to stride towards the school. _Proudly._

"By the way," Blaine said, "That was hot. The kissing, I mean."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No dear, it's just me who's hot."

Blaine grinned, "I have to agree."

He looked towards the school office and dropped Kurt's hand, "I need to go get my time table and see the headmaster... See you later?"

"Of course," Kurt said smiling. He quickly glanced around before giving Blaine a peck on the lips and turning to walk to whatever his class had.

Blaine smirked as his eyes grazed over Kurt's body. Oh yes. Kurt was not only perfect and wonderful but he was sexy too. Under that list of regrets, he had included the moment where he'd spoken to Kurt after the performance of "Animal." And he silently promised himself to make that up to Kurt, somehow.

And Blaine was sure he could most definitely get used to seeing Kurt in those skin tight jeans every day. Smiling to himself, he went through the reception door humming 'teenage dream' under his breath, quietly wondering if Kurt would really let Blaine put his hands on him in his skin tight jeans.

_Oh well, I'll ask tonight._

_**Again, thank you. Thank you.**_


End file.
